Survivor: Mario Style
by Dil-san
Summary: Mario and the others are forced into joining Survivor. Who will make it to the end and win the Million coins. Who knows? Let's just hope the host doesn't kill herself before it's over. CH. 5 is Up! Guest Starring Lucy Liu! Now With Moogles! Please R,D,S
1. Episode 1: Fly Guys Can't Fly!

_This is my second Fanfic it's Survivor style! Please Read! And Yes, I stopped the script stuff at the beginning of my stories. (See the bottom for more details)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or anyone else. I also don't own Survivor. Pretty much, the only things I own are Toadlin, Todax, and the Idea. I need more stuff! _

_Survivor: Mario Style_

_Episode 1: Fly Guys Can't Fly!_

A small plane flew past a small island. On the small plane, a small Toad sat on a small chair. She took a small sip of her small glass of water then looked into the camera.

"Hello, and welcome to Survivor: Mario Style!" The Toad said. "I'm Toadlin, The host and yes, we're as small as Bowser's brain."

"Hey! I heard that!" Bowser said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Haha, No you didn't." Toadlin said shooting Bowser in the head. Then she walked over to him and-

"Scene Deleted for bad content." A perky man said. "While your waiting, why don't you check out Koopa Pasta, Tastes like murdered koopa! Yum!"

Toadlin ran back to her seat and sat down. She wiped the blood off of her face and started.

"For 46 days, 18 Moronic people will try to survive out here on this uninhabited island that definitely has no brain eating zombies!" Toadlin said smiling. "Let's meet the Idiots that agreed to join this thing. Wait… they didn't agree, we forced them to!"

A red boat sped through the ocean below the plane. The camera went closer up and scanned all the nine people aboard.

"This is the Mushroom Tribe! They will always wear red." Toadlin said giving a commentary. "The tribe consists of nine people."

"First up is Mario, That Fat Italian Hero guy. He's a plumber too. When we went to make Mario join, he was sleeping on his couch. We beat the crap out of him until he agreed" Toadlin said.

"Wario is next." Toadlin informed. "He's that gargantuan fat pig who wishes he was as good as Mario. We force fed him Waluigi until he agreed!"

"Toadsworth is an old fart who talks like he's 1 million and 4 years old. We stepped on his lawn and he came peacefully."

"Next is DK!" Toadlin said. "He's that one chimp who can't-get-a-girl-so-he-steals-some-broad-and-doesn't-expect-Plumber-boy-to-save-her! We amazed him with our complex and advanced intellectual means of speaking."

"Scaredy Guy #1! LUIGI! We released all the ghosts he captured and made him do a crappy sequel!"

"Ah… Junior… He's so cute… and dreamy…" Toadlin drooled at his cutefulness. "He's Bowser's son who like to destroy things and pollute. We have so much in common… But those jerks gave him Tuna and Mayonnaise when he only eats Turkey and Ketchup!"

"One of DK's back up chimps is here too, Dixie. We went into her room and put on her clothes and makeup and she agreed."

"Next is King Boo! He's ruled the Boo's for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time. We told him that Casper was out to get him!"

"Lastly, This annoying little brat that never gets in trouble because of cutefulness, Toad. We patty caked him to death."

Then, on the other side of the plane, a green boat sped closer to the shore. "This is the Shell tribe, they will always wear green. This Tribe also consists of nine people."

"First is Peach. The little nice cutie princess until you tick her off. SHE GOES INSANE! We forced her to watch ten straight hours of Michael Jackson music videos. Nuff Said."

"Next is Yoshi-kun! He's awesome! And cool! And Amazing! And Finger-Liking good! I asked him to join and he agreed!"

"DK's back up chimp numero dos, Diddy. We forced his Dentist to pull all his teeth out and give him Hot Pepper flavored dentures."

"Thanks to the power of 1-up Shrooms, Bowser, the stupid butt-humping moron is back. We told him that the establishment was on to him."

"That one Tomboy that thinks she's a Diva is here too. What's her name? Daisy? Is that it? Well anyway, we told her she looked fat in the dress she was wearing. We bribed her with liposuction!"

"Next up is my BFF Toadette-Chan. She's the coolest and she's awesome and here's a picture of us!" Toadlin held up a picture of her and Toadette. "We paid her money until she agreed. Monopoly is such a fun game!"

"That eggplant loving, lying little, broom-like body guy, Waluigi, sucks. I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! GO INTO BOWSER'S YARD! HE'LL TREAT YOU RIGHT! We forced him into Wario's mouth until he said mercy."

"This big ass Piranha Plant is next. His name is Petey! We told him he could get Fludd Insurance if he joined."

"Last and definitely retarded, Birdo. She's that conceited little whiney slut. We kicked her in the shins until she cried, then we got some dinner, and went back to kicking Birdo."

Then, Toadlin got up and walked to the cockpit.

"We should be landing down there!" Toadlin said pointing to the shore that both boats just reached.

"Huh?" The Fly Guy pilot's body jerked around, elbowing the steering wheel. The plane headed straight down as fast as possible.

"Ahh!" Toadlin and the pilot yelled. Then, they crashed into the sand. Everyone just stared as the door opened.

"Man, Fly Guys Can't Fly!" Toadlin muttered while jumping out of the plane.

Everyone Stared.

"…"

Toadlin Stared.

"…"

Everyone stared.

"…"

Toadlin stared.

"…"

Everyone Spontaneously Combusted.

"AHH!"

Toadlin Stared

"…"

Everyone decided to do what their Mama's taught them.

"Stop, Drop, and Roll!" Everyone but Bowser said.

"Shake, Shake, Shake!" Bowser sang while dancing.

Everyone and Toadlin all died from the sight, but they had 1-up Shrooms and Guns to blow Bowser into nonexistence.

"TAKE THIS MOTHER-" The last words were blocked by the sound of bullets.

Then, Toadlin decided to start. "Hi peoples! And welcome to Survivor: Mario Style! You'll be stranded out here for… a ton of days; you'll be forced to work with each other to get to the end. The person or thing who makes it to the end, gets 1 Million coins."

Everyone smiled and grinned and did many other strange things to their face.

"We have already put you into teams. The people you rode with will be your new tribe." Toadlin said.

"Shit!" Everyone on the Shell tribe said while eying Bowser.

"Your Supply's are over there and so is your map so good luck!" Toadlin said walking off into the jungle.

Both tribes ran over to their supplies.

_Shell Tribe_

_Day 1_

"Okay," Peach said. "Petey, Bowser, you take the large crate. Yoshi, Waluigi, take the water. Daisy, Birdo, Take the rice. Diddy, Toadette, carry me!"

"But Peach!" Diddy said. "You're heavy!"

"WHAT?" Peach screamed, grabbing a rope and a cork from nowhere. Peach tied Diddy up and stuck a cork in his mouth. Then she chucked Diddy out as far as she could into the water.

"That looks like fun!" Bowser said, chucking himself into the water.

"How, the hell did he do that?" Yoshi asked.

"I have no idea." Waluigi said.

_Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 1_

"The map says our camp is that way!" Wario said, pointing to the north.

"Wrong Fat ass!" Mario said. "Its South, Not north."

"Oh! You Wanna Go?" Wario asked.

"No, Not really." Mario said.

"Great, Now who's going to go with me to that fancy restaurant?" Wario asked. "Oh my gosh I'm such a loser."

"Yes, you are." Luigi said.

"Shut up, Luigi! Nobody asked you!" Wario snapped. "But really, I can't even get a date!"

"You were trying to get a date?" Junior asked.

"Shut up, Junior, nobody asked you!" Wario snapped again. "I'm so Pathetic!"

"WE KNOW!" Everyone yelled.

"Egads!" Toad said.

Shell Tribe

_Day 1_

"LOOK!" Daisy said pointing out at Green Flag.

"Finally!" Toadette said.

"We're Home!" Birdo said.

"No, We're home, you're not!" Waluigi said pointing to the bushes. "Your home is over there!"

Birdo's bottom lip quivered. "But-But-But-"

"GO!" Waluigi said.

"WAH!" Birdo cried all the way to the bushes. "Hey, Mangoes! And a Radio! And my own Spa! This is way better than their camp."

Waluigi walked over to the bushes and knocked.

"Hey!" Birdo said perking her head out of the bushes. "Get off my property!"

"But-"

"You take one more step and I'll shoot you!" Birdo said pointing a rocket launcher at Waluigi.

Waluigi stood still until Toadette walked by.

"Hey, Waluigi, want to play Simon Says?" Toadette asked.

Waluigi turned around. "Sure-" Waluigi was cut off by the rocket going straight through him.

Toadette stared at Waluigi. "Meh! Hey Birdo, want to play?"

Birdo jumped out of the bushes. "Sure, That place was a shit hole anyways."

_Mushroom Tribe _

_Day 1_

"There it is!" DK said pointing to the camp.

"YAY!" Dixie yelled triumphantly.

"I just don't understand why nobody loves me!" Wario complained.

"I say, Old bean, ZIP YOUR TRAP!" Toadsworth said.

Everyone stared at Toadsworth.

"…"

Toadsworth stared back.

"…"

Everyone stared again.

"…"

"Egads!" Toad said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Egads!" Toad repeated.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Egads!" Toad said a little angry.

"Say what?" Everyone asked.

"EGADS!" Toad said literally pissed off.

"Shut up! We got the point!" Everyone said walking off.

"Egads…" Toad said shaking his head.

_Shell Tribe_

_Night 1_

"Lets do scary stories!" Bowser said to everyone sitting around the fire.

"Fine, You start!" Petey said.

"Okay! You guys ever heard of El Qwatro?" Bowser asked.

"No," Peach said. "We've only been on this Island for 1 day."

"Well, they say, he stalks this Island eats anyone who was unfortunate enough to land here. You'll never guess what he is." Bowser said.

"A Zombie!" Toadette said.

"A Bucket!" Diddy said.

"I Know!" Waluigi said.

Everyone turned around. "Then what is it?"

"A Training Bra!" Waluigi said.

"No, No, No, No, No! He is…" Bowser paused.

"Oh great! He's stuck!" Daisy said.

"Someone get the Bowser Cleaner!" Birdo called.

"He must've been scratched or damaged." Toadette sighed.

Daisy sprayed some bottle stuff at Bowser and he continued.

"A Foil Taco!" Bowser said.

"**_WHAT!_**"****Everyone yelled while attacking Bowser.

"Oh Snap!" Bowser said before being ripped and torn into pieces.

The Next morning… 

Daisy was up all night thinking of a song for El Qwatro.

"How about… No!" Daisy said over and over again.

Toadette was the first one up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Daisy.

"You're still at it?" Toadette asked.

"Yep," Daisy said. "All I have right now is,

_El Qwatro, El Qwatro_

_He'll kill you on the Beach_

_El Qwatro, El Qwatro_

_He'll even eat your feet"_

"Good, except that 'Beach' and 'Feet' don't rhyme." Toadette said.

"WAH!" Daisy ran away crying. Well, she ran until she ran into a tree. Toadette rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Toadette asked.

"Yeah." Daisy said getting up and looking at a box on a tree. "What's this?"

Toadette looked up at the flashing neon sign that said 'Tree Mail'.

"I don't know!" Toadette said bewildered.

Daisy opened then box and took out a note in the shape of a baseball field.

"_Pitchers, Batters, Outfielders, and Basemen_

_Homers, Outs, Hits, and Grand Slams_

_Prepare for all these and maybe some more_

_In this challenge you'll see it all." _She said reciting the poem.

Toadette shrugged, "I guess no one knows how to rhyme."

Immunity Challenge #1

Batter Up!

Toadlin stood on a baseball field located on the beach. The tribes walked onto the sun-parched beach and stepped on their mats.

"Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge. In this one, you'll play a 3 inning game here at Sandy Beach Park." Toadlin pointed out at the park. "It only has one effect, Tidal Wave. If you're trying to hit a homerun, the Tidal Wave might block it. We're playing first to ten points wins but you have to be up three to win. So now that we know the gimmick everyone get together and pick your places."

Peach started telling everyone what to do.

"Waluigi, Pitcher! Bowser, Catcher! Diddy, First! Petey, Second! Daisy, Short Stop! I'll be Third! Toadette, Center Field! Birdo, Right field! Yoshi, Left!" Peach ordered. Everyone nodded.

"I'll pitch!" Mario said.

"Then I get 1st!" Wario demanded.

"I'll take first." DK said, ignoring Wario.

"What! I had 1st!" Wario whined. "Fine… I'll take 2nd or Cutoff."

"WE GET SECOND AND CUTOFF!" Dixie and Junior yelled.

"But I had that!" Wario started to cry. "I'll… sob… take 3rd… sob… then…"

"I'm good at third." King Boo spoke up.

"Then you get it!" Mario said. "What about outfield?"

"I want-" Wario was interrupted.

"I'm Center Field!" Luigi said.

"Then I get-" Wario was interrupted again.

"Left!" Toad said, calling dibs.

"Fine but I have to have-" Wario stressed.

"I guess I'll take right." Toadsworth said.

"That's everyone!" Mario said.

"What about-" Wario started.

"Wait! We don't have a catcher!" DK pointed out.

"Toadlin!" Dixie called. "We don't have a catcher!"

"Then I'll let you use…" Toadlin thought. "My neighbor, Todax!"

Toadlin grabbed a Toad about her age and threw him at the Mushroom tribe.

"Hey! Toadlin, where's the 'Candlelit Dinner' you promised me?" Todax asked.

"Uh…" Toadlin thought of an excuse. "It's after we play baseball."

"Oh well let's play then!" Todax said.

_You are so naïve! _Toadlin thought.

"But what about me?" Wario asked.

"What about you?" Luigi asked.

"Okay… Mushroom Tribe is up to bat first!" Toadlin yelled. "We've randomly picked your batting order."

* * *

"Survivor's ready?" Toadlin yelled out. "Play Ball!"

Toadsworth was first up to bat. Waluigi snarled and threw a fast pitch that whizzed a little to the right. Toadsworth tried to get hit but to no prevail.

"Strike!" The Lakitu cameraman said.

Waluigi wound up and threw a really fastball down the middle. Toadsworth charged up and hit the ball… but it was foul.

"Foul Ball!" Lakitu said.

Waluigi decided to end it by throwing a special pitch. First it pulled a part then came back together… straight down middle. Toadsworth hit the ball and it flew past Petey and landed in between Toadette and Birdo. Toadette ran over and scooped the ball up. Then she threw it to first seconds after Toadsworth made it.

"Safe!" Lakitu called.

Status

Toadsworth/Safe/First Base 

0:0/0 outs

Dixie up to bat

Dixie stepped up to the plate. Waluigi shook his head.

_No monkey's going to hit the best pitcher's ball! _He thought.

Waluigi wound up and start to throw the ball but Toadsworth started to steal. It was to late. Dixie let the ball fly past her as Toadsworth made it to second.

Waluigi decided to throw it easy for the ape… but she bombed it and made the outfielders chase it. Toadsworth made it home and Dixie made it to second.

Status 

Toadsworth/Safe/Home

Dixie/Safe/Second

1:0/0 outs

Mario up to bat

Mario ran out to the plate and gripped his bat. Waluigi threw a curve ball, which resulted in a strike.

"Strike!" Lakitu called.

Waluigi wound up and threw a slow ball but made it a ball.

"Ball!" Lakitu yelled out.

Waluigi charged up to throw his best fastball. Mario to charged up and when the ball reached him he connected and it soared.

"I got it! I got it!" Birdo said as she tried to catch the ball.

The ball hit Birdo in the head landed in Toadette's glove.

"Out!" Lakitu yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled back.

"Jeez…"

Status 

Toadsworth/Safe/Home

Dixie/Safe/2nd base

Mario/Out/Fly Ball

1:0/1 out

DK is up to bat

DK stepped up to bat and cracked his knuckles. Then he cried from the pain… poor DK…

Waluigi threw all three balls but DK was to busy crying to hit them

"Strike out!" Lakitu said quietly not to tick everyone off.

Status 

Toadsworth/Safe/Home

Dixie/Safe/2nd base

Mario/Out/Fly Ball

DK/Out/Strike out

1:0/2 outs

Toad is up to bat

Toad stepped up to bat. Waluigi threw a ball nice and easy for Toad. He hit the ball far. It was going to be a homer but Yoshi caught it with his tongue.

"Change!" Lakitu yelled.

"Shut the Hell up!" Toadlin screamed while shooting him into tiny pieces.

Everyone changed places, except for Wario who cried that nobody loved him.

Petey was up first. Mario wound up and pitched a slow ball. Petey swung at the right time and hit a low ball that landed in front of Toad. Toad grabbed the ball and threw it to first but Petey was already there.

Status 

Petey/Safe/1st base

1:0/0 outs

Yoshi is up

Yoshi stepped up to the plate. Mario threw a fastball and Yoshi connected. Hitting it right past Junior and landing a few feet away. Junior scooped it up and stopped. They both were on base.

Status 

Petey/Safe/2nd base

Yoshi/Safe/1st base

1:0/0 outs

Peach is up

Mario decided to try and trick Peach by throwing a ball… but somehow she hit it and advanced everyone.

Status

Petey/Safe/3rd base

Yoshi/Safe/2nd base

Peach/Safe/1st base

1:0/0 outs

Daisy is up.

Daisy stepped up to bat… but she had her eyes closed, She was singing, and swinging the bat around.

"Let's play a baseball game!" Daisy sang.

Mario smiled and threw the ball.

"Strike!" Lakitu's Ghost called.

Mario pitched again.

"Strike!"

Mario wound up and threw a special pitch but this time, Daisy, who was still singing and swinging, swung with all her might. The ball whizzed past Luigi and landed over the Tidal Wave.

"Holy Carp!" Lakitu's Ghost exclaimed. "It's a freaking Grand Slam!"

The Mushroom tribe just stood there with their jaws on the ground (Except for Wario since he's a wussy cry-baby!) while the Shell tribe cheered. Daisy opened her eyes and blinked.

"What'd I miss?" She asked blankly.

_2 innings later…_

Toadlin pressed a button making the scoreboard change numbers after the Shell Tribe made a comeback.

"Nine to Eight!" Toadette yelled into the microphone.

Diddy stepped up to bat. Toadette was on third and Waluigi was on second. Mario decided to throw a special ball, but Diddy hit that real deep. It landed behind Toadsworth but then bounced out of the park.

"Ground Rule Double!" Lakitu yelled out.

"That means that the Shell Tribe wins!" Toadlin exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Toadette, Yoshi, Daisy, and Diddy all exclaimed.

"Well earned!" Birdo said.

"Shut up, Birdo." Waluigi said.

"Aw…" Birdo sighed.

"Here you go!" Toadlin smiled handing Peach the immunity idle. "You guys are safe from Tribal Council."

"Hallelujah!" Peach said whipping the sweat off her forehead.

"As for you guys…" Toadlin looked at the Mushroom tribe.

Then, everything went dark and Toadlin held a flashlight up to her face.

"One of you will go home…" Toadlin said in a scary voice.

"Holy Carp!" Todax exclaimed running off.

"Sorry… I just wanted to boost the dramatic tension!" Toadlin sweat dropped.

"Okay…" Mario said. "Could at least turn on the sun?"

Toadlin smiled and then everything lit up again.

"See you guys at Tribal Council tomorrow." Toadlin said.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Todax sat in a chair on the beach. Next to him was a table full of food.

"Toadlin…" He called out. "Hello? I thought you said you'd be here…"

* * *

_Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 3_

Half way through the day was when all the talking started. Everyone knew exactly who to vote for.

_Tribal Council #1_

The Mushroom tribe walked in to the Tribal Council area and sat down. Toadlin stood across from them and a fire in the middle.

"Behind you are torches. Dip your torch in the flame and get fire. Fire represents your life on the island. Once it's gone, so are you!" Toadlin said reading a script. "I never really remembered that part."

"Okay, well-" Toadlin started.

"TOADLIN!" Todax yelled. "I THOUGHT WE HAD A DATE!"

"Uh…" Toadlin thought for a moment. "I had to go the hospital because my Grandma had a stroke…"

"Oh…" Todax said. "Then let's reschedule."

Toadlin slapped her self. "Just go vote…"

Everyone voted and Toadlin left to get the jar, with Todax talking all the way. Toadlin came back and started.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final, the person voted out will have to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." Toadlin read the script again. "I'll read the votes."

Toadlin reached in a grabbed a vote.

"Mario." She read it aloud.

Mario looked around as Toadlin grabbed another vote.

Toadlin started laughing once she read the vote.

"Wario…" Toadlin laughed while showing a vote that said fat ass.

Everyone but Wario fell over laughing.

"I find that offensive." Wario said.

"Sure you do…" Luigi said.

"The next vote is…" Toadlin stopped. "Hell, every other vote in here probably says fat ass so, bring me your torch."

"What?" Wario asked in a shocked voice. "You didn't even read the other clues!"

Then, Wario was hit upside the head by the voting jar.

"Don't Back-sass the Masta!" Toadlin yelled.

She then threw the ousting thing at his torch, which then blew up.

"The Tribe has spoken, Bitch!" Toadlin said spitting on Wario and walked off.

Everyone was silent until Dixie broke it.

"That was priceless!" Dixie laughed and applauded.

* * *

Wario

Lasted 3 days

"That was the most unfair thing ever! I mean she didn't even read the other votes. I'm so pathetic…" Wario cried.

"WE KNOW!" Everybody on the Mushroom Tribe yelled.

* * *

Dil: HA! You think I'd ever stop doing this?

Yoshi: Yes…

Dil: Think again!

Luigi: Yay another story

Peach: At least we have something to do again.

Daisy: Wario is a fat ass.

Peach: Just like you're a-

Luigi: Shush!

Yoshi: Please R&R!

Dil: I'm leaving for Indianapolis later tomorrow so I might not be able to update

Luigi: So we'll have to wait!

Daisy and Peach: DUH!

Yoshi: Okay… see ya next time!


	2. Episode 2: 101 Ways to Kill Yourself

Dil: I'm Back!

Peach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: That was uncalled for.

Peach: Shut up Everyone!

Daisy: Yeah!

Luigi: Who invited you anyway?

Everyone: Your Mom!

Dil & Yoshi: (Bursts out laughing) haha… That's… Hilarious… Hahah!

Everyone: BWHAHA! I'LL CONTROLL THE WORLD WITH MY HUMOR!

Luigi, Daisy, & Peach: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: What's so funny?

Peach: Dil…

Daisy: And Yoshi…

Luigi: Just…

All three: PANT'S YOU!

Everyone: (Looks down) Oh Damn! (Runs off)

Daisy: Is that the last of him?

Everyone: (runs back) Dil doesn't own Mario or Survivor! He only owns the two characters Toadlin, Toadzon, and Todax.

Yoshi: SHOO!

Peach: Let's start the chapter.

_

* * *

_

_Survivor: Mario Style_

_Chapter 2: 101 Ways to Kill Yourself_

Last Time Wario was voted out… That's all… WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

* * *

_Shell Tribe_

_Day 4_

Daisy sat on the beach and hummed some tunes.

"That'll work!" She said writing musical signs in the sand.

Daisy smiled and decided to share her song with her other tribe-mates.

"GUYS!" Daisy called as she ran up towards her tribe.

"What is it this time?" Birdo sighed.

"Another song!" Daisy exclaimed. "And I'm sure it's not already a song! I won't make the same mistake 6,475,217 times!"

"The sooner this is over the sooner I can strangle her…" Waluigi sighed.

"Okay!" Daisy ran behind a tree and ran back wearing a costume of a bee.

"_I'm a Little Butterfly!_

_FLY! FLY! FLY!_

_I'm a Little-"_

"If you're a butterfly why are you dressed like a bee?" Yoshi asked.

"Because-"

"Face it, Daisy!" Petey said. "Your not a diva!"

Tears came to Daisy's eyes. Snot dripped down. Sad Music played.

Everyone then eyed the violin player.

"CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HAVING A MOMENT?" They all asked.

"Okay…" He sighed. "I'll play something that fits the situation better."

The violinist started to play Heavy Metal with a violin.

"That's better." Everyone agreed.

* * *

_Way 1: Drowning_

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Not one bit." Petey said.

"WAH!" Daisy exclaimed while running towards the water. "I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF!"

Daisy jumped in the water and stuck her head in. Soon, the bubbles stopped.

Then, a 1-up Shroom counter appeared above Daisy's head. The counter went from 101 to 100.

Daisy took her head out of the water.

"God Dammit!" She exclaimed. "Now I'm going to have to do this the hard way!"

_

* * *

Way 2: Tell Peach She's Fat_

Daisy walked back to shore while drenching.

"Get lost on the way there?" Petey asked her.

"Shut the hell up, Petey!" Daisy said punching him in the face then walking off.

"Hey Daisy!" Peach smiled when she saw Daisy.

"Peach…" Daisy winced. "Your… Fat…"

"What?" Peach asked blankly.

"YOU'RE A FATTY, FATTY, 2 BY 4, CAN'T FIT THROUGH THE KITCHEN DOOR!" Daisy exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Peach asked grabbing her cork and rope.

Peach tied Daisy up and stuck a cork in her mouth. She then chucked her out into the water.

Daisy smiled as her 1-up Shroom counter went down to 99.

_

* * *

_

Way 3: Get Smashed by Bowser

Way 4: Watch Bowser Disco

Daisy made it back to shore somehow and then screamed.

"DISCO CLUB! OVA HERE!" Daisy screamed.

Bowser was insight in less than a millisecond. When he was close, He smashed Daisy to get to where Daisy yelled.

Daisy died and came back to life, and then Died again at the sight of Bowser Disco Dancing.

_

* * *

Way 5: Jump on a Mound of Dirt_

Daisy walked up to a mound of dirt and started to jump up and down.

She then was brutally murdered by the angry Monty Mole.

"96!" Daisy exclaimed when she saw the counter.

_

* * *

Way 6: Ask for the Truth_

Daisy walked up to Waluigi.

"Waluigi, Give me the truth!" Daisy screamed.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" He screamed back. "NOT THIS TIME! NOT THE NEXT!"

"WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT TO ME!" Daisy lied.

"Really…" Waluigi thought of him and Daisy being.

_Sunshine and Lollipops! _Waluigi sang to himself.

"No!" Daisy surprised him. "I'm just screwing around!"

"WHAT!" Waluigi asked while he proceeded to beat the shit out of Daisy.

_

* * *

Way 7: Poke Yoshi's stomach_

Daisy walked over to Yoshi and asked "Yoshi? What's inside you?"

"Poke my stomach and you'll see." Yoshi said.

So Daisy poked his stomach, and Yoshi threw up poisonous juice on Daisy.

_Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 4_

Everyone sat around the fire and wondered whom they voted out last night.

"All I know is he's really fat." DK shrugged.

"Yeah." Mario pointed out. "Now we have some room."

"Hm…" Junior Thought. "What was his name?"

"It starts with a W and smells like a hunk of garlic." Dixie blurted out.

"I say! He is obese, smells like garlic, and starts with a W." Toadsworth said. "He's obviously-"

"Michael Jackson!" Toad yelled randomly.

"No-"

"Hilary Duff!"

"Uh-uh-"

"The Telitubbies!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Toadsworth yelled while whacking Toad on the head.

Everyone Stared

"…"

Toadsworth Stared

"…"

Everyone-

"Lets please not do that again!" Junior said.

"Well… where was I?" Toadsworth started. "It's Wario!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked in unison.

"You people are hopeless…" Toadsworth shook his head and walked off.

_Shell Tribe_

_Day 4_

WAYS 8-50 SHALL NOT BE SHOW BECAUSE SOMEONE IS PISSED OFF! THANK YOU!

The next day… 

Peach walked up to the Tree Mail tree and took a map out of the box.

"Yeah, they're real creative…" Peach said looking at the huge red arrow that says 'come here'.

Reward Challenge:

The Yellow Brick Road of DOOM

The two tribes walked up to the place indicated on the map. Toadlin walked up with Todax chatting along.

"Hello peoples!" Todax chimed.

"The Mushroom Tribe voted off…" Toadlin snapped. "What's his name?"

"Wario!" Toadsworth yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Toadsworth shook his head and walked off.

"Well… For this challenge you'll need to grab two items from the box labeled with your name down there and bring it back." Toadlin pointed to a box about 400 Meters away.

Everyone smiled since this would be an easy challenge.

"One thing, though!" Toadlin said clapping.

Then the grass that led to the box disappeared and there was just black. Suddenly, Yellow bricks fell into the shape of a road.

"You must run down the Yellow Brick Road of Doom!" Toadlin said.

Toadsworth ran back.

"Did I hear doom?" He asked.

Toadlin ignored him and went on.

"The road breaks and sways so you better stay alert." Toadlin said.

"Toadette, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Peach said to Toadette.

"FOR THAT, YOU'RE SITTING OUT!" Todax snapped.

"Okay… We'll randomly draw your order." Toadlin said.

* * *

"Yell out the words Survivors Ready." Toadlin read the script. "THE WORDS SURVIVORS READY!"

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"Go!" She shot a gun straight into Todax's head to signal it.

Toadette and DK were first up. Toadette ran perfectly and DK did too.

Toadette grabbed a mushroom out of the box labeled Toadette and DK grabbed a Mushroom from his too. On the way back, though, DK tripped and fell threw the road. His mushroom went to the box and he appeared at the end of the line. Mario sighed and started down the road since it was his turn.

"Go, Petey!" Toadette yelled as she stepped off the road and put her Mushroom in the box.

Petey jumped up and started Flying towards the boxes. Mario grabbed his Mushroom and started to sprint back. Petey grabbed his and followed. At the last few seconds, Mario slipped and fell into a hole. But then, a white glove and a red cap popped up. Mario chucked the mushroom as far as he could and then fell. But, The Mushroom made it into the basket so it counted.

"YEAH!" Everyone on the Mushroom tribe jumped up.

Petey put his Mushroom in his box and signaled for Waluigi to go. Everyone on the Mushroom Tribe just celebrated as all but one of the Shell Tribe's people had gotten their Mushrooms.

"OH SNAP!" Luigi pointed out.

"Go Daisy!" Yoshi said putting his Mushroom in the box.

Daisy walked out and walked very slowly. Slow enough for the whole Mushroom Tribe to catch up. As Daisy was a few feet away, Luigi grabbed his Mushroom and sprinted as fast as he can, but slipped and his Mushroom flew. It hit Daisy in the back of the head, and she flew off. She dropped her Mushroom and it landed in her basket.

"GO TOADETTE!" Everyone on the Shell Tribe yelled. Toadette nodded and jolted out, starting all over again.

Minutes later… 

"COME ON DAISY!" They yelled.

"GO LUIGI!" The others called.

"Daisy!" Peach yelled out. "You can kill yourself later just win this for us!"

Then, it hit Daisy.

"Ouch…" She slapped herself. "I'm going to get that Bitch!"

Daisy ran as fast as she could, but before she reached the end she tripped and her shell flew out of her hands and into Toadette's.

Toadette passed to Petey.

"Take it!"

Petey passed it to Waluigi

"Pass it back!"

Waluigi passed it to Birdo

"Nobody likes you, and pass it back!"

Birdo passed it to Diddy

"…Sob… pass it back …sob…"

Diddy passed it to Bowser

"Don't eat it!"

Bowser passed it to Yoshi

"Your lucky I didn't eat it!"

Yoshi put the shell in Daisy's basket.

"YEAH!"

"The Shell Tribe wins Reward!" Toadlin yelled out.

Toadlin clapped and the ground under the Mushroom Tribe's feet disappeared. Everyone but King Boo fell.

"Sucks to be you!" He said.

Then Toadlin clapped and he disappeared.

"So what's our reward?" Toadette asked.

"Uh…" Toadlin reached into her pocket and Todax's.

"Some pocket lint, a My Little Mushroom toy, 51 cents, and some chap stick." Toadlin pointed to the things in her hand.

"WHAT?" Everyone's jaws dropped.

Toadlin sweat dropped. "We kinda forgot to plan ahead."

The whole Shell tribe walked away with shame.

"…Sigh…" They sighed.

* * *

_Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 5_

"GOD DAMMIT!" Toadsworth screamed.

"Calm down, Old Man!" DK said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Toadsworth whacked DK with his cane.

"That is where I draw the line!" DK stopped and beat up Toadsworth.

"Coo-coo!" Mario whistled while moving his finger around his ear. Junior, Luigi, and Dixie all nodded.

"What's up with him?" King Boo asked.

"He's just mad." Mario sighed. "He always gets like this after Peach actually does something."

"Like Walk!" Luigi started.

"Talk!" Dixie continued.

"And Breathe!" Junior finished.

Luigi then took Toadsworth out of the fight and slapped him.

"Thanks, I needed that!" Toadsworth said.

"You're not good yet!" Luigi exclaimed.

Luigi then bashed Toadsworth into a rock, used him for harpoon aiming, barbequed him, Dropped him down a 2 million story building, kicked him in the shins, and slapped him some more.

"You better?" Luigi asked.

"No…" Toadsworth said weakly.

"Then I'll have to do it again." Luigi suggested.

"Ugh!" Toadsworth moaned.

* * *

_Shell Tribe_

_Day 5_

Daisy, sadly, was still determined with killing herself.

_

* * *

Way 52: Slip on a banana peel_

Daisy sat on a cliff and slowly ate a banana. When she was finished she threw the peel behind her. Then she turned around and slipped on the peel and flew off the cliff.

* * *

_Way 53: Talk trash to Petey _

Daisy walked by Petey and Laughed.

"Yo Mama is so stupid-"

"You, most definitely, better not be talking 'bout my momma!" Petey said.

"Well, I Am!" Daisy said. "What are you going to do about?"

Petey then choked Daisy. After she died he dropped her on the ground and took out a picture of a tulip.

"I love you, Mama!" Petey burst out crying like a little schoolgirl.

* * *

_Way 54: Look in Birdo's nose_

Daisy walked up to Birdo and stuck her head in Birdo's Nose. She was then sucked into the creepy nothingness.

Birdo walked over to the campfire and started talking when Daisy's head appeared in the black of Birdo's nose.

"Oh Snap! It's like I'm on TV!" Daisy exclaimed. "Hey Waluigi! Peach! Petey! What's up?"

The others then shoved things into Birdo's nose to destroy Daisy.

* * *

_Way 55: Taste Fire_

Daisy walked up to the fire and licked it.

"Hm…" Daisy thought. "Tastes like Shiitake Mushrooms."

Then, Daisy's head engulfed in flames.

"Hm…"

_The next day…_

Daisy had stayed up all night trying to kill herself. She was at 90. 11 more to go!

Today was the Immunity Challenge. She could kill herself then, but right now she had some more business to attend to.

_

* * *

_

_Way 90: Listen to Bowser's Karaoke_

"Bowser!" Daisy called "Karaoke Machine!"

Bowser ran as fast as his legs could carry him. When he arrived he clapped and a stage came up from the sand.

"Hit it!" Bowser snapped and the music started.

"MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!" Bowser squealed.

Daisy fell over dead. Toadette ran up to the stage and smashed Bowser's head against the Karaoke Machine.

"You sounded like a dieing Giraffe anyways." Toadette spat. "Daisy you okay?"

Daisy came back to life and looked at Toadette… The only person left on her tribe who hasn't killed her yet.

"Toadette!" Daisy said. "I'm fine, but let me braid your hair."

"But my hair already is braided." Toadette said.

"I braid better!" Daisy lied.

"OK!" Toadette exclaimed and sat down in front of Daisy.

Daisy started to pull her hair and twist it and tie it in knots.

"Your Rough… But… I can… Handle it!" Toadette said in between her head being pulled back and forth.

After 20 minutes of ruining Toadette's hair Daisy decided to try a different approach.

"Come on, let's go swimming." Daisy said running out to the beach.

"OK!"

_Minutes Later…_

"WHY WON'T YOU DROWN?" Daisy asked while trying to dunk Toadette.

"I can breathe under water." Toadette said. "This is fun!"

_More Minutes Later…_

"WHY WON'T YOU BRUSIE?" Daisy asked while hitting Toadette with a bat.

"I have a squishy body!" Toadette smiled. "I love this game."

_Even More Minutes Later…_

"WHY AREN'T YOU EVEN MAD?" Daisy asked while throwing coconuts at Toadette.

"Because, I love being with you." Toadette smiled.

And Then, Daisy's heart grew, and grew, and grew three times larger than before.

"Daisy…" Toadette wondered. "Are you okay?"

Toadette then checked Daisy's inventory.

"OMG!" Toadette exclaimed. "You only have 10 1-up Shrooms left!"

Toadette then grabbed 1 million 1-up Shrooms from her inventory and gave them to Daisy.

"There you go!" Toadette smiled. "They gave me way to many in the beginning."

Daisy's jaw hit the ground. All the hard work of killing herself was wasted.

"See ya later, Daisy!" Toadette smiled and walked away.

Immunity Challenge:

Pizza Delivery!

The two tribes stepped off a speedboat on to and island… that had people actually living on it! The tribes stepped into the town square where Toadlin was being rode like a horse by an older male toad. Todax laughed while it happened.

"Oniichan!" Toadlin cried. "Get off my back!"

"Haha Hahah haha!" Todax laughed. "That's funny! Toadzon, you should really get off her now!"

"Yeah!" Toadlin agreed.

"Fine…" Toadzon sighed. "Whiney little sisters…"

"Okay…" Toadlin brushed her dress off then continued. "Welcome to Nopit Ogoka, The Island in the Bay!"

"For this challenge," Toadzon started. "You'll have to deliver Pizzas that your tribe mates make. But there are fifteen different people wanting pizza and the Tribe that gets the majority of their pizzas delivered wins."

"Shell Tribe," Todax said. "You have one extra person so you're sitting someone out. Peach sat out in the last challenge and cannot sit out again. Who's it going to be?"

"Wow!" Toadlin awed. "How do you remember your lines?"

"I read them before I'm told to." Todax said.

"I'm sitting out!" Bowser said.

"Okay, take a seat on the-" Todax started.

Bowser then sat down on the bench and it split in half.

"…Ground." Todax corrected himself.

"HEY!" Toadlin Remembered. "I need the Immunity Idol back!"

"Aw man…" Peach sighed and handed over the idle.

"Okay, everybody get ready." Toadzon said.

"Survivors Ready?" Toadlin asked.

"Yes…" They sighed.

"GO!" Toadlin screamed causing Todax and Toadzon to go def.

"Ok…" Peach looked at a slip of paper. "A Life Shroom Pizza!"

"1 Life Shroom!" Dixie announced.

Both Tribes started to begin.

Half an hour later… 

All the orders were in and the first Life Shroom was finished.

"Yoshi!" Daisy yelled while tossing the pizza to him. Yoshi nodded and headed down a road that led the customer's house.

"Mario!" Dixie said handing the pizza box to Mario several minutes later.

Mario ran as fast as he could and tried to catch up.

DING!

"Good! The Mushroom and Fire Flower pizzas are done!" Daisy chimed.

"Waluigi, Petey, you guys take those." Peach said.

Daisy nodded and handed them the pizzas.

"Back!" Yoshi called out when he arrived with no pizza in hand.

"Shell Tribe Scores!" Toadzon called out.

"1-0!" Todax added in.

The two tribes tried their hardest and tried cooking and delivering. Fifty minutes later, and the tribes were tied 7-7.

"Here's the Super Shroom Pizza!" Daisy said pulling it out of the oven.

"I'll take it!" Toadette said.

"I think someone else might want to take it." Peach said.

"But they're letting Toad go so let me go!" Toadette whined.

"No, Toadette-" Peach looked down and noticed the pizza was gone.

"Where's the pizza?"

"Toadette took it and ran after Toad." Daisy said filing her nails.

"WHAT?" Peach screamed.

"Jeez… Where were you five seconds ago?" Birdo asked.

"Toad stop!" Toadette panted.

"You didn't say Toadette says!" Toad chimed.

"Toadette says stop!" Toadette exclaimed.

Toad abruptly stopped. Toadette walked over to him. Toad then remembered he wasn't playing 'Toadette Says' and started to run again.

"Toad! LOOK!" Toadette pointed to a bush. "It's Goombella!"

Goombella then stuck her head out of the bush.

"Was I that obvious?" Goombella asked.

Toadette ignored her when she saw Toad still running.

"Oh, Snap!" Toadette said. "Now what are those gay little guys names that Toad likes?"

Goombella then pressed the Y button and started to tattle.

"The Telitubbies, These guys are so annoying. Not only that, but they are gay, fat, television like stomach people, are possessed, and worship a sun with a baby for a face. Sort of sounds like the creators were on something when they created them."

"TOAD! LOOK!" Toadette yelled. "THE TELITUBBIES!"

"Where!" Toad exclaimed and started to look for them.

Toadette just skipped there and back winning the challenge.

"The Shell Tribe wins Immunity!" Toadlin yelled.

"YEAH!" The Shell Tribe cheered.

"Here's the Immunity Idol!" Todax ripped it out of Toadlin's hands and gave it to Peach.

"Shell Tribe, You guys are safe. Mushroom Tribe, Again someone will have to be voted off." Toadlin said.

Silence.

"You guys can leave, we're finished." Toadzon said.

_Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 6_

"Mario, I think we should vote Toadsworth out." Luigi said. "He's a little bit of a bother and he's kind of dead weight."

"Okay…" Mario sighed. "I'll go get some of the others."

* * *

"Guys, The vote is for Toadsworth." Mario told the others.

Mario then walked away.

Junior snarled. "Who's he to tell us who to vote for."

"What are we going to do?" King Boo asked.

"We'll get DK to vote with us and vote Mario off." Junior said. "You guys in?"

Dixie and King Boo looked at each other then nodded reluctantly.

"Cool! I'll go get DK." Junior said.

* * *

Tribal Council #2

Half of the Mushroom Tribe strolled into Tribal Council like it was a beautiful day in the park. They put their torches in the slots and sat down unknowing that what they thought would happen would not.

"Hello and welcome to another fun filled edition of Tribal Council!" Toadlin said enthusiastically.

"Shut up!" Toadzon said slapping her.

"Fine!" Toadlin grumbled. "Todax, you ask the questions…"

"Mario, What are you basing your vote on?" Todax asked.

"Who can carry their own weight and who can't" Mario said.

"How about you, Toadsworth?" Todax asked.

"Who severely beat the living Shit out of me for no reason. Not to mention names or point fingers, LUIGI!" Toadsworth said pointing at Luigi.

"Okay, King Boo, whose been talking to who?" Todax said.

"Mario and Luigi having been talking to the three of us." King Boo pointed to himself, Dixie, and Junior. "Junior talked to DK and Toad and Toadsworth talk to each other."

"Okay, Well, It's time to vote, DK, you're up." Todax said then gagged from the fact that he used four comma's in one sentence.

DK got up and voted. Mario and Toadsworth went next.

"THANKS A LOT YOU BITCH!" Toadsworth screamed into the camera while putting his vote that said Luigi in the jar.

Toad then went and voted. Junior went next.

"Mario, you're not my dad so, don't tell us who we're voting for!" Junior said to the camera.

Dixie voted and so did King Boo. They both mentioned the word sorry as they put their votes up. Lastly, Luigi went to vote.

"Ouch, Toadsworth, ouch!" Luigi said outing his vote up.

"I'll go get the votes." Toadlin said.

Toadlin ran down and back with the jar in hand. She then stuck the jar on the pedestal and looked at her brother.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will need to leave the tribal council area immediately." Toadzon sighed.

"I'll read the votes." Toadlin pulled a vote out.

"The first vote is for Toadsworth." Toadlin read.

Toadsworth looked around.

"The next vote is for Luigi." Toadlin read.

Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Toadsworth." Toadlin revealed the vote.

Toadsworth figured out his head was on the chopping block.

"Toadsworth." Toadlin repeated.

Toadsworth started to shake. Junior mused.

"The Fifth vote is… Mario." Toadlin said.

Mario's jaw dropped. Junior smiled.

"The other votes better be for Mario!" Junior thought.

"The next vote is… Mario." Toadlin said.

Mario's jaw dropped even further. Junior's smile grew larger.

"Vote seven is for… Mario." Toadlin showed the vote to everyone.

Mario shook his head and stared down.

"The Second person to be voted off of Survivor: Mario Style is…" Toadlin paused. "Toadsworth!"

"What!" Mario exclaimed.

"What!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Junior screamed.

Everyone stared at Junior.

"…"

"I'm not in the mood!" Junior grumbled.

"Well, where were we?" Toadlin thought for a second. "Oh, yes. Toadsworth you need to bring me your torch."

Toadsworth sighed and grabbed his torch. He carried it over to Toadlin and stuck it in the slot.

"Toadsworth… the tribe has spoken." Toadlin said as she snuffed his torch.

Toadsworth looked back, and then walked off.

"I see by your expressions what happened isn't what you expected." Toadlin said.

"You hit that right on the bulls eye." Junior smarted off.

"Well, if you're going to be a little smart ass, I won't bother my words on you!" Toadlin snapped.

"Well what if I didn't want your words?" Junior asked.

"Then I guess everyone's happy." Toadlin said.

"I guess so!" Junior said.

"Then leave!" Toadlin said.

"No!"

"Why?"

"I'm not happy!" Junior said.

"Why?" Toadlin asked.

"My plan didn't work." Junior said.

"Look, Junior, I'm a host, not a miracle worker." Toadlin said.

"Are you sure?" Junior asked.

"Yes." Toadlin said.

"Not even a teensy-bit?" Junior pestered.

"No." Toadlin said.

"You posi-" Junior started.

"LEAVE!" Toadlin snapped.

* * *

Toadsworth

Lasted: 6 Days

"I hoped to do better but I feel that it's all Luigi's fault that I'm out. That Asshole! HE DESERVES A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"

Toadsworth was the hit in the head with hockey puck.

"SORRY!" Some kid yelled.

* * *

Dil: I'M FINALLY DONE!

Yoshi: OMG LYKE ZOMG THE ZOO IS ON FIRE!

Peach: Nobody cares.

Daisy: She has a point there.

Yoshi: Sorry, Local News Channels are somehow making me say the current events.

Luigi: The News is done in noobinese?

Dil: Obviously.

Yoshi: LYKE OMFG THE CAR STORE'S BREAD HAS BEEN STOLEN! AND THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE BREAD! LOL! ROFL! LMAO!

Daisy: Someone shut him up!

Luigi: (Sits on Yoshi)

Peach: Please R&R!

Dil: And if you review, please say whom you'd like to see voted out from both tribes.

Yoshi: (Eats Luigi somehow) TTFN FOLKS!


	3. Episode 3: Friggin Tikis

Dil: Chapter 3 is here!

Daisy: What's It about?

Yoshi: Your Mom…

Peach: I think he means to read on…

Luigi: 24x85+(21,627,621x2,864,294)61,947,865,066,614

Everyone: When did you get smart?

Peach: Shut up Everyone, and what he said.

Luigi: When have I not been?

Yoshi: Have you not been catching up on your reading?

Daisy: Obviously Not…

Luigi: I read every minute, every day, every month, of every year!

Dil: …sigh…

Peach: Dil doesn't own Mario characters or Survivor but does own any character he made up.(ex. Toadlin, Todax, Toadzon)

Daisy: Start the Chap

Yoshi: Yeppers!

* * *

Survivor Mario Style:

Episode 3: Friggin Tikis!

_Shell Tribe _

_Day 7_

Waluigi wandered around the camp.

"Damn!" He exclaimed. "There's nothing to do!"

"Why don't you go for a walk in the forest?" Birdo suggested.

"Shut up, Birdo, we all hate you!" Waluigi said.

"…Sob… Do you guys really think that?" Birdo asked all the people sitting around her.

"I hate everything!" Petey stated.

Peach just filed her nails.

"YAY!" Bowser cheered. "I can tie my shoes!"

"You're not wearing shoes…" Yoshi sighed at Bowser's stupidity.

"I KNOW!" Bowser gave a demented smile.

"I think I'll go for a walk in the forest…" Waluigi said suddenly and walked off.

Waluigi walked around in the dense forest.

"I have a feeling something is around here!" Waluigi said. "I just have to find it…"

Waluigi walked around a tree and saw a map.

"Found it!" Waluigi said and walked to the map.

"Okay… I'm here." Waluigi pointed to an arrow.

Waluigi moved his finger up to another arrow and read the text next to it.

"And 'Something cool is here'" He read. "So it's that way…"

Waluigi waited then looked at the camera.

"Right?" He pretended to ask himself.

"The other way dumb shit!" Someone yelled.

So Waluigi headed the other way until he ran into a 5-million story high waterfall and lake at the bottom.

"How did we not notice this?" Waluigi wondered until he decided to check around.

Waluigi totally missed the huge idol in the middle of the lake.

"This place is nice…" Waluigi said looking in the bushes.

Just then Birdo's head popped out of the bushes.

"Birdo!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Hi, Waluigi…" Birdo fake smiled.

"What you doing…" Waluigi asked.

"Just visiting my home away from home…" Birdo said. "Now… GO AWAY!"

Birdo pushed Waluigi back into the water and he fell unconscious.

"Hon, who was that?" a voice asked from the bushes.

"No one…" Birdo flustered. "Now where were we?"

"Right here!" The voice said.

When Waluigi awoke, he could the sounds of moaning other than water.

"SHUT THE HELLECK UP!" Waluigi screamed.

Then, Waluigi saw the idol for the first time.

"Oh thank you lord!" Waluigi said and pulled down his pants.

Waluigi walked away after doing his business and he didn't notice what the tiki said.

Birdo walked out of the bushes and walked over to the tiki. Birdo looked down and noticed a metal plate.

"Weather Tiki- Do NOT Piss on or else…" Birdo read. "Oh thank goodness that no one pissed on it!"

Suddenly, a white puff fell from the sky.

"Wait… this is… SNOW!" Birdo screamed. "I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"

Birdo ran as fast as she could. She almost made to land until a blizzard started randomly.

"OH NO!" Birdo screamed as her whole body stared to melt. "I'M MELTING! HELP ME! I'M MELTING!"

"You coming back to bed?" Toadzon asked as he stepped out of the bushes. "Hello?"

_

* * *

Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 7_

Mario looked around at the people by the fire.

"Well, I'm going to go get some fire wood." Mario said getting up.

"Me too!" Junior said.

"Then I'm going to go fishing, get the water, and cook." Mario listed everything out.

"I'll help!" Junior said.

_If I can be more useful than Mario, I can get the other votes against him! _Junior thought

"Ok…" Mario pulled back for a sec, and then ran into the woods.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Junior yelled and grabbed the machete.

King Boo, Dixie, and Toad sat at the bottom of a hill and watched the sunset.

"Guys…" Dixie sighed then continued. "Let's go, the three of us, to the end!"

"I'm good with that." King Boo said.

"Me too!" Toad said.

"Okay… Now where were we?" Dixie asked.

"I still say Metriod is the shiz!" King Boo smirked.

"Pokemon is way better!" Toad appointed.

"Star Fox is the awesomest, and you all know it!" Dixie stated.

"But Fox actually talks in the game!" Toad said.

"Yeah, but Pokemon always say there species, therefore they make no sense!" King Boo pointed out.

"Well you didn't even know Samus was a girl until the end of the game, Smart One!" Dixie retorted.

This went on for a about a day but now one really cared about what the three had to say… cause we all know Kirby owns up on Fox, Pikachu, and Samus. No contest.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Dixie, King Boo, and Toad yelled.

"YES IT IS!" Someone yelled from nowhere.

"Aw…" They sighed.

* * *

_Shell Tribe_

_Day 7_

"How the hell did this happen?" Peach asked as the whole tribe shuttered under the shelter while a blizzard raged outside.

"I honestly don't know!" Waluigi said.

"Where's Birdo?" Yoshi asked.

"She's probably at her 'Home away from home'…" Daisy said.

Just then, Toadette's hair clip unclipped and flew out of the shelter. Toadette ran out into the blizzard and chased her hair clip. A tree then hit her.

"Ouch…" Petey said.

Bowser stood up and stepped into the blizzard. He waved his arms and the snow cleared out a path.

"HOLY CARP!" Peach exclaimed.

"IT'S LIKE I'M WATCHING FANTASIA!" Daisy screamed.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Yoshi awed.

A Volcano then snuck up on Bowser and killed him.

"It was they way he never wanted to go…" Petey shook his head.

"Too bad… He never got to try out his other most dreaded deaths." Peach sighed.

"Bowser's Top Ten Dreaded Deaths are…" Yoshi called out from behind a desk that appeared out of nowhere. "Number 10: Be snuck up on by a volcano

Number 9: Eating himself…

Number 8: Getting an Infected Paper Cut…

Number 7: Being turned into a bagel…

Number 6: Choking on a bagel…

Number 5: Have sex with a bagel…

Number 4: Bring a bagel to life and having it turn on you…

Number 3: Killing the bagel…

Number 2: Dieing from buying a Sony Playstation Three and Microsoft's Xbox 360 when you could buy a Nintendo Wii and actually have fun…

And Bowser's Number One Dreaded Death is… Dieing From Having A Top Ten Countdown About His Top Ten Most Dreaded Deaths"

"You should be on TV!" Toadette said.

Everyone Clapped.

Then everyone decided to kill themselves

_

* * *

Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 8_

Mario walked through the forest with Junior following him every step.

"Ok… I don't know what you're up to but it isn't going to work!" Mario said to Junior.

"I don't understand?" Junior played an innocent act.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Mario squinted.

Junior then punched Mario in the gut. Mario collapsed.

"What the hell?" Mario grunted.

Then, Junior started to kick him until he fell unconscious. Junior then skipped off and did all of Mario's jobs.

An Hour Later… 

Junior brought back the fish, the water, the firewood, and cooked the fish to perfection.

"Junior, where's Mario?" DK asked suspiciously.

"He decided to ditch me in the forest and make me do all the work." Junior lied.

"Omigosh…" DK exclaimed. "I just can't believe it!"

DK stormed off to fulfill his destiny of being a Gossiper.

Luigi made sure no one was around then asked Junior.

"What really happened?" Luigi asked.

"This…" Junior said and did what he did to Mario to Luigi.

"Oh…" Luigi sighed.

* * *

Reward Challenge:

An Unsafe Stroll

Toadlin waited impatiently on a beach. Two small toads ran around her. Todax and Toadzon just laughed. An older Toad smacked both of them upside the head.

The Two tribes rowed their boats up to the shore and stepped out. They both walked to their mats.

"Welcome!" Toadlin smiled.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The two toads chimed again and again.

"Shell Tribe, the Mushroom Tribe voted Toadsworth off." Todax added in.

"YES!" Peach screamed, then hugged everyone, and then kissed everyone. Petey then slapped Peach, Bowser, and Toadzon.

"Shut Up!" Petey yelled at Peach.

"You do not have the right to have sex with Birdo!" Petey screamed at Toadzon.

"You SUCK!" Petey slapped Bowser again.

"WAH!" Bowser cried then tried to drown himself, but he got bored and stopped.

"Well, that was a waste!" Toadlin said.

"Introduce us!" The two toads smiled.

"These are my twin brother and sister, Toadmin and Toadrin." Toadlin said.

The older woman cleared her throat.

"And this is our Mom, Toadkin." Toadlin introduced.

"For this Reward challenge, you'll each have to walk along weak boards over the water, which is most definitely not inhabited by possessed Cheep-Cheeps, to the other side." Toadkin smiled.

"The boards can break easily. If you fall, the next person goes. But we won't fix boards for you. You'll have to take another way." Toadzon explained.

"In the middle of the walkways is a really stable platform that has a pot with a bucket. You must take those with you to the end." Todax explained.

"Once everyone is across, you'll run down to the beach and get water. Then run back and pour the water into a huge tube. Once the water reaches the red line, one person can leave the group and go find a clearing." Toadmin clarified.

"The clearing has seven flags. Grab one and run back. Each red line, a person leaves to get a flag. Once you get all the flags, figure out what they say. The first tribe to do so wins Reward." Toadrin informed.

"Your reward is this Thingamabobdoohickygizmothingy. It can make food. Make Fire. Make Shelter. Make long lasting after-game relationships. Lastly, He makes good love…" Toadzon added.

"WE HAVE TO WIN!" Everyone on each tribe said.

"Shell tribe, two people need to sit out. Bowser cannot sit out. Who's it going to be?" Toadkin asked.

"Petey and Birdo!" Yoshi yelled out after a discussion.

"Okay, we'll randomly draw for your orders." Toadlin said.

* * *

"For the Sell Tribe, Peach is first. For the Mushroom Tribe, Dixie is going first." Toadrin and Toadmin shouted in unison.

"Survivor's Ready?" Toadlin yelled out. "GO!"

Instantly, the two girls ran out. Dixie jumped around, balanced and controlled. Peach, on the other hand, was having some troubles keeping balanced.

When Peach and Dixie reached the first cross things got physical. Dixie pushed Peach back. Peach rammed straight into Dixie. Dixie fell down onto the board with a thud. Peach was going to kick her off the board when Dixie grabbed Peach's foot. The Board then snapped in half. Peach grabbed onto the hanging board and pulled herself up. She then helped Dixie up.

"What the hell is she doing?" Petey asked.

"Being Peach!" Birdo smiled.

"STOP!" Petey yelled.

But Peach just shot Petey with a gun she found and went on.

Dixie, though, made it to the pot first. Peach was seconds behind. Dixie jumped over many of the boards and finally hit land. She dropped her bucket on a red mat and signaled for Mario to go.

Mario did a flip out and impaled himself when he landed on a metal rod. Toadmin and Toadrin poked him with a stick until he fell into the water. By then, Peach, Toadette, and Waluigi all finished.

Toad ran out when Mario hit the water. He made up a lot of time but he didn't catch up to Daisy. Daisy finished when Toad grabbed his bucket. Yoshi ran out and flutter kicked all the way to the pot. Yoshi grabbed a bucket and flutter kicked over towards Toad. Yoshi pushed Toad and he flew off.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Petey clapped.

"Who gave you a 1-up Mushroom?" Birdo asked.

"He did!" Petey pointed to a possessed evil clown.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT A CLOWN!" Birdo then killed herself.

Yoshi continued and landed on the mat. Diddy jumped out and scuttled across the boards. Luigi also ran out and he made it there at the same time Diddy id. Diddy just blew out some air and Luigi flew off cause he's weak…

"Aw…" Luigi sighed as he flew off.

But somehow Luigi found a bucket a wind blew him back to the mat.

"YAY!" Luigi jumped up. Luigi then snapped his neck because it was as thin as a twig.

Diddy came soon and Bowser walked out. He crept along very slow so he wouldn't break the boards. Bowser took forever and the whole Mushroom Tribe caught up. DK was the last one on the Mushroom tribe. The second DK stepped onto the boards; Bowser made a mad dash for the end and jumped off. Bowser landed directly on the mat.

"GO GET WATER!" All the Toads yelled!

The Shell tribe jolted out to the beach and scooped some water into their buckets. They all ran back and poured the water into the tube. It was only a few inches away from the red line.

DK made it to the middle and picked up a bucket. DK continued slowly.

Yoshi was the first back with his second bucket. He poured it into the tube and the water hit the red line. Yoshi ran into the forest and the water dumped out.

DK was a few feet away but a gust of wind blew his bucket away so he headed back to get another one.

Peach decided to make a technique. Everyone would get a bucket then give it to Peach. Peach would pour it in and give the bucket back. They'd get done faster this way.

DK grabbed his second bucket and headed back.

Yoshi made his way to the clearing and grabbed a flag. Yoshi sprinted all the way back and made it. Yoshi dropped the flag and helped Peach dump the buckets.

DK decided to run the last board but it broke half way through. DK grabbed the board and climbed up to the top.

"FINALLY!" Dixie complained.

"Wait," Toad paused. "Where's your bucket?"

"I must've dropped it!" DK blushed.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Everyone on the tribe yelled.

So, DK walked back and got another new bucket and walked back. By the time he made it, the Shell tribe had three more flags. The Mushroom Tribe ran to the beach and dumped their water out as quickly as possible.

Both tribes dumped a bucket into the tube and hit the red line. Toad and Daisy ran into the forest.

"Hey, Toad!" Daisy called. "The Telitubbies are at the beach!"

And with that, Toad jolted out of the forest and waited at the beach, and since Toad never got the flag, the Mushroom Tribe couldn't continue. The Shell Tribe won.

"Congrats!" Toadmin and Toadrin sang.

Toadlin threw the Thingamabobdoohickygizmothingy at the tribe and killed Toadette on accident.

"Since you won the challenge, you will get this!" Toadkin handed Peach a tiki

"Inside, there is something that will help you tomorrow at the challenge!" Todax smiled.

"Let me see that!" Waluigi sneered.

The second Waluigi grabbed the tiki, is burnt up in his hands.

"WITCH!" Everyone yelled. "HE'S A WITCH!"

Everyone beat the shit out of Waluigi, burnt him at the stake, and threw him into the water. Then, everyone decided to leave.

_

* * *

Shell Tribe_

_Day 8_

Everyone paddled back to camp happily. Once at camp, everyone tied the boat up, and walked through an unwalkthroughable blizzard. Once in the shelter, everyone awed at their reward.

"This Thingamabobdoohickygizmothingy is awesome!" Petey poked it with a stick.

"I know!" Bowser said poking his eye out for some reason

"Lets turn it on!" Yoshi said. "I'm starving for some fish and fire. And Relationships. And Love…"

Daisy then smacked him.

"It's a he!" Daisy yelled.

"How do you know?" Yoshi asked.

"Cause I already named him!" Daisy squealed. "Richard Ken Rob Bob Alex Man!"

"THAT'S A STUPID NAME!" Yoshi whined.

"Shut up!" Peach yelled. "I'm going turn it on!"

Waluigi pushed Peach out of the way.

"Leave this to the men!" Waluigi told Peach.

"Then get out of the way so the real men can turn it on!" Peach snorted.

Waluigi rolled his eyes and pressed a button.

Then, the Thingamabobdoohickygizmothingy blew up and everyone died.

_

* * *

Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 8_

Luigi walked through the forest to get some water from the creek.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiigiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Someone called in a ghost like voice.

"AH!" Luigi screamed like a girl.

"Fiiiiiiinnnnnd Jay!" It called. "Orrrrrrrrrrr ellllllllsssse!"

"Or else what?" Luigi asked.

"I'll destroy the world…" It chanted. "You Friends. Your Loved ones. Your Life. All will go 'poof'!"

Luigi wet himself at this comment.

"Ew…" The voice said disgusted.

"Sorry…" Luigi blushed.

"GO AWAY AND FIND JAY!" The voice yelled at Luigi.

Luigi ran off, terrified… like he always is… somebody really needs to toughen him up…

* * *

"MARIO!" Luigi cried.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I n-n-need to kn-kn-know something." Luigi stopped crying.

"What is it?" Mario asked worried.

"Are you Jay?" Luigi asked.

"You little ass!" Mario screamed.

Mario then beat the shit out of Luigi.

After a major beating session, Mario threw Luigi off a cliff.

* * *

"Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm…" Toad Hummed as he picked the water lilies from the pond at the bottom of the cliff.

Just then, Luigi splashed into the water.

"ZOMG!" Toad L33Ted.

Toad raced out into the water and picked Luigi's head up.

"I'm not long for this world, Toad…" Luigi sighed weakly.

"No! Don't Say That!" Toad yelled. "You'll get through this and you'll be a stronger woman because of!"

"Before I depart… I have one question…" Luigi stated even more weakly.

"NO MAMA!" Toad cried. "YOU WON'T DIE!"

"Yes I will, and I'd like to ask you the question before that happens!" Luigi eyed Toad.

"Oh… Sorry…" Toad frowned. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Are you Jay?" Luigi asked.

Toad decided to drown Luigi in the pond and walked off.

* * *

Dixie walked by the pond and decided to take a swim. In the middle of the lake, she hit a bump.

"OUCH!" She yelled.

Then Luigi's head popped out of the water.

"Hey, watch where you going!" Luigi said.

"Luigi!" Dixie smiled.

Luigi frowned.

"What's wrong?" Dixie asked.

"I'm sorry, Gracie, but I'm going to have to break my promise. I won't be coming back…" Luigi started to walk off.

"WHAT! WHO'S GRACIE?" Dixie yelled to him.

"You!" Luigi whispered. "Just play along!"

"Fine…" Dixie mumbled.

"But before I go… I have one Question." Luigi said.

"What is it?" Dixie asked.

"Are you Jay?" Luigi asked.

Then, Dixie went all Kung Fu Monkey and Kicked Luigi far, far away.

"Jeez… Asking me if I was gay… That bitch!" Dixie snorted.

* * *

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA" DK sang as he skipped through flowers.

Then, Luigi landed right in front of him.

"Omigosh!" DK spazzed.

DK then grabbed Luigi and hugged him.

"GET YOUR STINKING PAWS OFF ME YOU DAMNED DIRTY APE!" Luigi snapped back to life.

DK Then ran off to cry. Luigi followed him.

"DK… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Luigi said sympathetically.

"Really?" DK asked.

"Yeah, but hey, Let me ask you a question." Luigi said.

"Ok… what is it?" DK asked.

"Are you Jay?" Luigi asked.

Then, DK wound up and punched Luigi straight in the stomach. Luigi flew back and landed far away.

* * *

Junior sat on the boat silently, waiting for a fish to catch the line.

Then, Junior felt a nibble. He pulled back with all his might and Luigi popped out of the water on the end of the line.

"Luigi!" Junior yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm here to ask you a question." Luigi said.

"Well…?" Junior asked.

"Are you Jay?" Luigi asked.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Junior said before shooting him. Luigi fell off the boat.

Just then, a Huge Shark came and ate Junior's boat.

* * *

"I told him he was gonna need a bigger boat!" King Boo watched from the shore.

Then, Luigi washed up to shore. King Boo floated over to him and looked to see if he was awake. Luigi awoke right when King Boo had his head in front of Luigi's.

"AH! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!" Luigi yelled when he saw King Boo.

"Yeah and I see a moron." King Boo said.

"King Boo!" Luigi remembered that he was the only person he hasn't asked yet.

"What?" King Boo asked.

"Are you Jay?" Luigi asked.

King Boo took of his crown and stuck it on Luigi's body and pushed down. The points cut through Luigi's flesh, killing him in a way that's… just nice…

* * *

Immunity Challenge:

Tiki Torture!

"Where is it?" Daisy asked.

The whole Shell tribe sat in their boat in the middle of the ocean confused about where to go.

"The map says it should be here." Peach said.

"Let's check over there!" Yoshi suggested.

"Fine…" Peach said and started to row with the group.

After a few minutes of rowing, something strange happened. The boat got caught in a whirlpool and got suck into the water.

"AHHH!" Everyone on the tribe yelled as they were sucked into the water.

But when they opened their eyes, they weren't in water. They were on an island. The sky was purple and the clouds were orange. And the family of Toads stood in front of them.

"About time…" Toadlin sighed.

"Where are we?" Daisy asked.

"YOU ARE IN THE LAND OF TIKITUDE!" Toadlin said in a deep voice.

"Where's the other tribe?" Yoshi asked.

"They should be here soon." Toadzon said

Right on cue, the Mushroom tribe fell on top of the Shell tribe.

"I knew we should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque!" Toad sighed.

"Okay…" Toadlin said then clapped.

A swarm of Toads ran out and fixed everything so the two tribes were standing on their mats respectively.

"Let's explain the challenge." Toadlin smiled.

"I WANNA!" Toadrin called it.

"Go then!" Toadlin said.

"For this challenge, one person will be in the boat and head out to six different islands. Each island has a person on it, waiting. Once the person in the boat gets to the island, the two people must search the island for a tiki. Each island has a map of where the tiki is. Once you have it, the two people will row back here and put their tiki on this board." Toadrin pointed to a board with many shapes popping out. "Each tiki has a groove at the bottom and the shapes popping out go at the bottom. Once all six of the tikis are on the right post and all seven tribe members are there to press a button, a Flag will fall. The first tribe to lower their flag wins immunity."

"Shell tribe, two people sitting out. Birdo and Petey cannot sit out. Who's it going to be?" Todax said.

"Bowser and Toadette." Peach said after another discussion.

"Okay, you two to the bench, everyone else, get in position." Toadlin said.

"Waluigi is in the boat for the Shell tribe. Donkey Kong is in for the Mushroom tribe." Toadmin informed.

"Survivors Ready?" Toadlin yelled. "GO!"

Waluigi and DK hopped into their boats and headed off to one of the six islands.

DK made it to the island first and Mario was there. They both ran up to the map and ran towards the designated place in the sand and dug.

Waluigi soon made it and Peach waited impatiently.

"WALUIGI!" Peach complained. "DK ALREADY GOT HERE! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Shut Up!" Waluigi said pulling Peach to the other place on the map.

Waluigi stopped in the middle of a wood like place.

"It's up there!" Waluigi pointed to a tree.

"UP IN A TREE?" Peach asked. "I'M NOT GOING UP THERE TO GET IT!"

_Ten seconds later…_

Peach was up in the tree and grabbed the tiki.

"How did this happen?" Peach asked.

"I forced you to do it." Waluigi said.

"Oh…" Peach looked down at here feet.

"Let's go…" Waluigi walked off with Peach close behind.

DK and Mario soon got done and were h on Waluigi and Peach's trail.

Waluigi and Peach were first though. Waluigi dropped Peach off and headed to the next island.

DK dropped Mario off and followed Waluigi closely.

The race was on!

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

Waluigi ran out of his boat and onto the fifth island. DK was two islands behind him.

Diddy ran up to Waluigi when he arrived.

"Waluigi, I read the map already and I know where to go!" Diddy smiled.

"Okay, let's go!" Waluigi said following Diddy.

But Diddy read the map wrong and they ended up searching the wrong side of the island for a long time. DK caught up and Waluigi was fed up.

"IT'S NOT HERE!" Waluigi snapped.

"There's on in the middle of the island." Diddy suggested. "Let's check that out."

Diddy and Waluigi walked into the middle and searched for a while.

DK passed them and was almost done by the time they found the tiki on the right side of the island.

Eventually, the Mushroom won because of the stupidity of Diddy, and the fact that he can't read maps.

"The Mushroom Tribe wins Immunity for the first time!" Toadzon declared as the flag fell.

Toadlin clapped and everyone missing came back.

"What took you so long?" Peach asked.

"Diddy, here, can't read maps!" Waluigi said giving Peach the 'vote for him' look.

"In addition to having won Immunity, you get to pick one person to stay at you're tribe until the next reward." Todax said.

"DIDDY!" DK and Dixie blurted out.

"Diddy go to the Mushroom tribe!" Toadkin smiled. "You get to skip Tribal Council."

"YAY!" Diddy jumped up and ran over to the Mushroom Tribe.

"Shell tribe, See you at Tribal Council." Toadmin said.

Toadlin clapped and the tribe ended up at their beach.

* * *

_Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 9_

Everyone talked to Diddy about the other tribe.

Luigi decided to slip away from the excitement of a new tribe mate and lay down at the beach.

Luigi sat down and landed on a bump. Luigi inspected the bump and tried to brush it away. The sand around the bump flew away and revealed that the bump was a Tiki. Luigi picked up and read the bottom.

"'Super Action Jay Figure'" Luigi read the bottom. "This is toy model of that tiki on the show Tiki Jay-"

"OMG!" The voice yelled. "THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, MUCH!"

All of a sudden the toy floated out of Luigi's hand and disappeared.

"I knew you would find Jay for me!" It called.

"I found Jay?" Luigi asked.

"Yes." The voice said.

"Jay was a toy?" Luigi asked.

"Yes." The voice said again.

"I WENT OUT OF MY WAY TO FIND A TOY!" Luigi yelled. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Luigi stared to punch all around him to try and find the voice.

_At camp…_

"What is he doing?" Diddy asked bewildered.

"He's attacking the air." Mario said. "It's all the rage lately or says Nintendique magazine."

Mario then started to Karate-Chop the air.

"Take that you bitch!" Mario yelled.

* * *

Tribal Council #3

The Shell Tribe walked in gloomily and grabbed their torches.

"Take your torch and dip it in the flame. Fire represents your life in this game. Once it's gone, so are you." Toadkin informed.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council" Toadlin said.

"Peach, How are you voting tonight?" Toadmin asked.

"I'm going with my gut." Peach said. "And my gut likes to go with who I hate the most."

"Toadette, who would you blame for you loss today?" Toadzon asked.

"WALUIGI!" Toadette pointed to Waluigi.

"Waluigi, who do you blame?" Toadrin asked.

"Birdo!" Waluigi pointed.

"I didn't even get to go, you took so long!" Birdo yelled.

"Okay, It's time to vote. Bowser, you're up." Todax said.

Bowser voted. Then Daisy and Petey voted.

"Waluigi, I hate you the most so… you suck!" Petey put his vote up and walked back.

Yoshi, Toadette, and Birdo voted.

"Waluigi! YOU ASS! I HOPE YOU GET HIT BY A TRAIN!" Birdo yelled.

"You know I can hear you!" Waluigi called.

"GOOD!" Birdo called.

Peach and Waluigi then voted.

"Birdo, your worthless and I hate you." Waluigi whispered as he put his vote up.

A train then hit Waluigi.

"YES!" Birdo yelled and jumped into the air and did a dance.

Waluigi appeared in his seat when the train passed.

"Aww…" Birdo cried.

"I'll read the votes." Toadlin said.

"How'd you get the jar?" Waluigi asked.

"It's none of your business, Bitch!" Toadlin threw the jar at Waluigi's head.

Then, five votes all saying 'Waluigi' landed in Toadlin's hands.

"1…2…3…4…5… That's enough." Toadlin counted. "Right?"

Toadkin nodded.

"Then, Waluigi, The Tribe has spoken!" Toadlin said and ousted his torch.

"You guys should leave now." Toadzon said.

"What about Waluigi?" Peach asked while pointing to the unconscious Waluigi?

"LEAVE!" The whole family yelled.

So the Shell Tribe left.

Then, Toadlin decided to chuck Waluigi off a waterfall.

* * *

Waluigi

Lasted: 9 Days

Waluigi's not going to be here, Smart One! He was just chucked off a waterfall!

* * *

Dil: I'm finally done with that chapter!

Peach: YAY!

Daisy: I like the Jay part.

Yoshi: Hey, Everyone said movie quotes in the Jay part.

Luigi: That was the joke my dear boy.

Daisy: Shut your Bung Hole!

Peach: Please R&R!

Daisy: Please!

Dil: I don't own any of the quotes in this chapter!

Luigi: A little Late, my dear boy.

Yoshi: Stop with the 'dear boy' crap!

Luigi: Why?

Dil: Just shut up so Yoshi can end it.

Yoshi: See ya later!


	4. Episode 4: The Super Funtime Episode

Dil: Yay for Chapter four!

Peach: Took you long enough.

Daisy: Yeah, you never update anymore.

Yoshi: It's like we're on a Hiatus!

Luigi: We were on hiatus!

Dil: Yes, we were… but I wasn't.

All: NOOOOOOOO!

Dil: I want to tell you all that I Definitely will start the sequel to my first story once The merge hits and I will start a New story about Mario Kart: Double Dash.

Peach: Wow…

Daisy: The merge better get here soon!

Dil: Well, whenever I get this chapter done, I'll try to get a Halloween and Christmas themed episode up then, one normal episode. Then, it should be the merge in January or if I miss it, I'll put it up on My Birthday.

Yoshi: What a birthday present, the merge and two new stories…

Luigi: I'm bored… START THE EPISODE!

* * *

Survivor: Mario Style:

Episode 4: The Super Happy Funtime Children's Episode!

_Mushroom Tribe _

_Day 10_

"Lalala, Lalala, lala lala la Lalala lala!" Toad hummed as he walked the beaches of the Mushroom Tribe.

Suddenly, Toad tripped. He got back up and started walking again.

"HEY DUMBASS GET BACK HERE!" Someone called.

Toad turned around and looked back. He walked back to where he tripped and saw a book.

"The Life of Michael Jackson!" Toad read the title in disgust.

Then suddenly the title changed.

"What Bush is Really Thinking." Toad read. "What's the point in reading an empty book?"

Then the title changed again.

"The story about useless kid crap!" Toad exclaimed. "Hot Dog!"

Toad opened the book and rays of color shot out and covered the island.

Dixie, DK, Mario, Luigi, Diddy, King Boo, and Junior sat around the fire as Toad arrived.

"Guys, We got some new tribe mates." Toad said as he arrived.

Behind him stood Barney, Every one from Sesame Street, Dora the Explorer and Boots, The Telitubbies, and every other children's show characters.

"Oh-" Mario said.

"Shit!" Everyone else finished.

"Gasp!" all the Children Show Characters gasped. "You said a the S word!"

All the characters picked them up and washed their mouth out with soap.

"Gasp!" The Mushroom Tribe gasped. "SOAP!"

"I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!" Junior cried as he melted into a puddle.

Everyone stared.

"…"

The puddle that once was Junior stared.

"…"

Everyone stared.

"…"

The puddle that once was Junior stared.

"…"

Everyone stared.

"…"

The puddle that once was Junior stared.

"…"

Everyone stared.

"…"

"Well, let's not waste him." DK said and slurped Junior up.

"Gasp!" Everyone gasped. "You just committed manslaughter!"

"… Murder!" Diddy said instead of manslaughter. "Yeah… next time, tell when we're using the longer term."

Dixie slapped Diddy upside the head.

Mario slapped Diddy upside the head.

DK slapped Diddy upside the head.

King Boo slapped Diddy upside the head.

Toad slapped Diddy upside the head.

Luigi was about to slap Diddy upside the head, but Diddy slapped Luigi upside the head.

"WAH!" Luigi cried and ran off.

Everyone stared at how much Luigi sucked.

"Who was that?" Dixie asked everyone.

* * *

_Shell Tribe__Day 10_

Peach picked up the machete and chopped some wood. Toadette and Yoshi were with her.

"Well-" Peach was interrupted by Luigi running past her crying.

Everyone stared.

"…"

Nothing stared back.

"…"

"Oh come on, the same joke twice in one chapter!" Toadette complained.

"As I was saying, let's head back to camp." Peach said.

Yoshi and Toadette nodded and picked the wood up.

When they arrived at the camp nothing much happened. Until, that is, Birdo decided to kill herself… again.

"Birdo, why do you want to kill yourself this time?" Peach asked.

"Bowser won't stop singing Numa Numa!" Birdo yelled

"Numa Numa ya!" Bowser sang.

"Shut Up!" Toadette yelled.

"Well we can all just figure things out with talk!" Peach called.

"Numa Numa ya!" Bowser sang again.

"Shut Up!" Toadette, Yoshi, Peach, and Birdo yelled.

"Well I don't know…" Birdo said.

"Numa Numa Numa lay!" Bowser sang.

"SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

"Shut up…" Petey yelled after everyone did because he didn't want to be like them. He's a Piranha Plant. Not a slave. They can't make him. He's here for himself only. He'll destroy them all. He's so going to make it to- wait… I'm getting off subject, aren't I. Well back to wherever.

"Oh Forget It!" Birdo said and jumped off a cliff.

Everyone Stared.

"…"

The ghost of Birdo stared.

"…"

"Okay, this joke is getting old." Toadette said.

Everyone Agreed.

"Yes!"

The Author Didn't Agree.

"No!"

Everyone Agreed.

"Yes!"

The Author Didn't Agree.

"No!"

"Don't you dare just change the joke!" Toadette yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone Yelled.

Then for no reason whatsoever, The Author started to write about the Mushroom Tribe.

* * *

_Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 10_

Everyone waited for Luigi to come back… That's all… Oh forget it! I'm skipping ahead to Day 11!

"GASP!" Everyone gasped.

_

* * *

Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 11_

"Is it just me or is the universe's laws breaking." Dixie asked.

"Um-" Mario interrupted by a bus landing on him.

"I'm okay!" Mario yelled.

Then, a train landed on the bus.

"I'm okay!" Mario yelled in a muffled voice.

Then, a plane landed on Mario.

"Okay, now I'm not okay!" Mario yelled.

Dixie shook her head when suddenly screams of kids singing filled the air.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Dixie asked.

"My new Kids Bop CD!" Junior yelled.

King Boo incinerated the CD with a flamethrower he found.

"THANK YOU!" Dixie yelled.

Suddenly a doorbell rang. King Boo and Dixie looked around and saw a door standing on the camp.

"What the hell?" King Boo asked.

The floating ghost looked around the door and no one was there. Then Dixie opened the door and saw a Domino's Deliver Guy with a Brownie standing next to him.

"Look! It's Fudgems!" Luigi pointed.

"Shut up, Luigi!" Dixie said slapping Luigi upside the head. "Look It's Fudgems!"

"Oh Fudgems!" Diddy said as he hugged him.

Then Fudgems stepped back.

"OMG GASP!" Everyone gasped.

"GEET HEEM!" Junior yelled.

"RUN, FUDGEMS, RUN!" The Domino's Deliver Guy yelled.

The whole tribe except Toad and Mario, since a plane on top of a train on top of a bus was on him, ran after the brownie with feet.

Toad smiled and ran off into the forest.

"The coast is clear!" Someone yelled.

Suddenly the camp went dark, a disco ball dropped and the children show characters started having a party.

Elmo started smoking a cigar. Dora gave the Telitubbies a Lap Dance. Blue started humping Big Bird's leg. The Power Rangers even did "Macho Man!" by the Village people.

_With Fudgems_

"Get him!" Dixie yelled.

So DK ran up and swallowed him whole. Everyone froze. The Domino's Deliver guy broke down.

"WHY? WHY? FUDGEMS, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO?" The Domino's Deliver guy asked.

"Thanks a lot, DK, you ruined it for us!" Diddy shouted at the ape.

DK shrugged. The Domino's Deliver Guy still cried. Soon, everyone got tried of him.

"Screw it!" DK said and ate the Domino's Deliver guy whole.

"Omigosh!" Dixie exclaimed. "King Boo, Omigosh!"

"Dixie, Omigosh! Omigosh, Dixie!" King Boo exclaimed. "Junior, Omigosh!"

"King Boo, Omigosh! Omigosh, King Boo!" Junior exclaimed. "Diddy, Omigosh!"

"Junior, Omigosh! Omigosh, Junior!" Diddy exclaimed. "Omigosh Becky!"

"Diddy, Omigosh! Omigosh, Diddy!" Becky exclaimed. "Omigosh!"

"What about me?" Luigi asked.

"Who are you?" Becky asked.

"Who are _you_?" Luigi asked.

"Becky Beckington Beckinwitz, 21, from Beck City, Beckhio. My mother was Be Ington Beck. My Father was Cky Beck Inwitz. Mom was raised in Beckadia and Dad was raised in Beckyfornia." Becky said.

"We didn't need a life story." Luigi said.

"I Did!" Junior said as he wrote down the story of Becky's life. "How do you spell Beckyfornia?"

"B-E-C-K-Y-F-O-R-" Becky was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Luigi yelled.

"Shut your bung hole!" Becky yelled at him.

"Bitch!" Luigi mumbled.

_With Toad…_

"Hello?" Toad called. "I brought the 16K like I promised."

"Good…" a silhouette said.

"Boots?" Toad asked.

"Damn…" Boots said and stepped out of the shadow.

"What are you doing here, and furthermore, why do you need 16K?" Toad asked.

"TO BUY GUNS!" Boots yelled.

"GUNS…Guns…guns…" Boots' voice echoed.

"Why?"

"To kill Dora for sleeping with that kleptomaniac fox." Boots said.

"You mean Swiper?" Toad asked as he lifted the head of the fox out of his pocket.

"How'd you get that?" Boots asked.

"I know people." Toad said.

Suddenly Jigglypuff walked by and slipped Toad the head of Pooh to him.

* * *

Reward Challenge:

That Was Absolutely Dreadful

The Two tribes walked into a… place and stepped on to the mats. Toadlin stood on a stage.

"Hello, you guys!" Toadlin called, "Last Night, Waluigi was chucked off a waterfall… I mean, voted out!"

Everyone on the Mushroom Tribe just stared and could care less.

"Ok, here's how it's going down. Today you are going to sing your favorite Songs!" Toadlin Chimed. "Yay! Aren't you all excited."

Suddenly fifteen tomahawks flew passed Toadlin.

"I guess so!" Toadlin smiled. "Now, You'll only sing little parts of the song and our judges will judge you on it. If you get two good things your team gets a point. Now, who doesn't want to sing?"

Petey and Birdo raised their hands. Then, King Boo raised his hand.

"Okay you guys sit out and now, it's time to meet our judges!" Toadlin yelled.

Then, Todax walked in with an Afro on.

"Afro To!" Toadlin pointed.

"Groovy Baby!" Afro To said in a psychedelic voice.

Then, Toadrin walked out with a wig of long, long, long hair.

"Rin Longhair!" Toadlin called.

"Lovely!" Rin Longhair said flicking the long piece of hair out of her eyes.

Then, Toadzon walked in with a shot wig on.

"Mr. Douchebag!" Toadlin called.

"You all suck." Douchebag yelled.

"Burn in hell!" Toadlin said while smiling. "Peach you're up first."

* * *

Peach walked on stage and took a big breath, and began.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER! YOU GOT TO GET WITH MY FRIENDS! MAKING FRIENDS FOREVER, FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!" Peach screeched.

"NO!" Afro To yelled.

"NO!" Rin Longhair yelled.

"NO!" Mr. Douchebag yelled.

"What?" Peach asked.

"That was the worse singing I've ever heard!" Douchebag said.

Suddenly the waterworks began, and Peach ran off the stage weeping.

* * *

Luigi stepped on stage and started to sing.

"Just put in my mouth! Yes my mother fu-"

"STOP!" All Three Judges yelled.

Luigi started to cry and ran of the stage.

* * *

Bowser stepped on stage and started to sing the best song… ever.

"Ma-ia-hii! Ma-ia-huu! Ma-ia-hoo! Ma-ia-haha!" Bowser started.

"Oh No!" Birdo slapped her forehead.

"Ma-ia-hii! Ma-ia-huu! Ma-ia-hoo! Ma-ia-haha!" Bowser started to put more energy into it. "Ma-ia-hii! Ma-ia-huu! Ma-ia-hoo! Ma-ia-haha! Ma-ia-hii! Ma-ia-huu! Ma-ia-hoo! Ma-ia-haha!"

Everyone had got up and started clapping by now. Afro To had lit a light and waved it in the air.

"Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic." Bowser sang this part fast to get to the good part. "Vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei, Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii Tai."

Everyone stood up a clapped and clapped and clapped.

"Shell Tribe gets a point!" Toadlin Yelled.

* * *

"I'm going to share with you my favorite song." DK said and began to sing.

DK started singing an opera but stopped half way to-

"Ooooo! OH! AW! AW!" DK screeched and made everyone go def, and made Daisy go Blind.

"GET OFF THE DAMN STAGE!" The Three judges yelled.

* * *

Toad walked up to the stage.

"I Love you, you love me! We're a happy-" Toad was interrupted by Elmo shoot him with a machine gun.

"Shut the Hell up!" Elmo yelled.

And so, The Mushroom Tribe lost another point.

* * *

Yoshi and Toadette walked on stage and sat down next to each other.

"Um… we're going to sing a song." Yoshi said.

"Duh…" Douchebag said.

"Go die in a ditch, Douchebag!" Yoshi yelled.

"Starting." Toadette said nudging Yoshi in the stomach.

"Okay…" Yoshi sighed.

"Lean on Me!" Toadette and Yoshi sang at the same time. "When you're not strong, and I'll be a friend, I help you, carry on. For, it won't be long, til I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on!"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! ALL WRONG!" Douchebag yelled.

"Why?" Rin Longhair asked.

"That was actually good." Afro To said.

"No, It wasn't!" Douchebag said.

"Well guess what, 2 against 1. That means it was good!" Yoshi said and threw a harpoon at Douchebag, killing him instantly.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

Dixie stepped on to the stage.

"I'm going to sing a song By Hilary Duff." Dixie announced.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Afro To hit a buzzer and Dixie fell into a trap hole.

* * *

Diddy walked up on to the stage.

"YOU'RE LIKE HER!" Rin yelled and hit the buzzer

* * *

Junior sighed and stepped on to the stage.

"YOU DON'T LOOK EVEN REMOTELY SIMILAR!" The two yelled and hit the buzzer.

* * *

Daisy stepped on the stage and closed her eyes. Everyone decided that if they played dead, she wouldn't sing. But she did anyway. But not they way they thought she would sing.

"Amazing Grace!" Daisy sang beautifully. "How sweet, the sound."

Everyone perked their heads up and listened, but because Daisy had so many Eyes on her she screamed.

"AH!" The two judges yelled and hit the buzzer.

* * *

Mario stepped on the stage carrying a banjo. The man with the crimson colored hat sat down and started playing a solo, but he kept messing up halfway through and starting over again.

The two judges hit the buzzer with out saying anything.

* * *

Toadlin talked with the judges and stepped up on to the stage.

"Okay, The winner of this challenge, with three points, is, THE SHELL TRIBE!" Toadlin yelled.

"YEAH!" The whole tribe yelled.

"For your reward." Toadlin said while walking off the stage. "We need to get this damn stage out of the way."

So a bulldozer destroyed the stage and revealed thirty items that would make life here much easier.

"You guys get to take two, each, of these items." Toadlin said. "But, there are eight of you so you only get sixteen items. The other fourteen items will go to the other tribe so chose wisely."

The Shell tribe ran over and grabbed all the items they wanted and left abruptly.

The Mushroom Tribe took everything else and left.

"OMG!" Toadlin noticed for the first time. "They killed my brother."

_

* * *

Shell Tribe _

_Day 11_

"Okay, so we burnt the boat, fishing net, harpoon, machete, chickens, and everything else." Peach inspected. "That should keep th fire going until tomorrow."

"Anyone got any suggestions of what to burn next?" Yoshi asked.

"I vote for Bowser!" Birdo stated.

"But, he won the challenge for us." Yoshi said.

"I vote for Birdo!" Bowser said.

"I second that!" Petey said.

"I third that!" Diddy said.

"I fourth that!" Yoshi said.

"I fifth that!" Daisy said.

"I sixth that!" Peach said.

"I seventh that!" Toadette said.

"I eighth that!" Birdo said.

"Birdo, why are you agreeing with us about setting you on fire?" Petey asked.

"Everyone was doing it!" Birdo said blankly.

"That's stupid, Birdo!" Diddy said. "LET'S BURN HER!"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled and grabbed her and ran towards the fire.

"NO!" Toadzon yelled out of nowhere. "Don't burn her, she's the only person that's loved me."

"I love you!" Toadlin said appearing out of nowhere.

"I mean sex wise!" Toadzon said.

"SHUT UP!" Yoshi yelled and threw another harpoon at his neck.

The whole tribe started to throw Birdo into the fire but it went when it rained for a second.

"This makes us mad!" everyone yelled. "LET'S BURN THE FOREST DOWN!"

The whole tribe started the fire then ran and burnt the whole forest down in two seconds.

"This going to make us look bad, isn't it?" Peach asked.

"Yeah!" Daisy said.

"We better plant some trees." Yoshi said.

"Good thing I saved this!" Diddy said lifting a seedling above his head.

Then, a pterodactyl flew down a ripped Diddy's hand off.

"OMG!" Diddy yelled.

"OMG!" Petey yelled. "We better go get that seedling!"

"MY HAND WAS JUST RIPPED OFF!" Diddy yelled.

"That's great Dixie, but we need to get that seedling." Peach said.

"My name is Diddy, and MY HAND IS GONE!" Diddy yelled.

"Shut up, Dickie, We need that seedling." Toadette said.

"My name is not Dickie, and I'M CAN'T FEEL MY HAND, WAIT, IT'S IN THAT PTERODACTYL'S MOUTH!" Diddy yelled.

"Debbie, we get it, your hand is missing, cry me a freaking river!" Daisy yelled. "Now, we need that seedling!"

"My name's now Debb- oh forget it!" Diddy sighed.

* * *

_Twenty-three hours of sweet actiony Kung-Fu coolness later…_

"Now that we killed the pterodactyl, killed his client on the train, and got to Tom Nook before the seedling got to him." Peach listed out what they did. "We can plant this seedling!"

They dug a hole with a shovel they stole from Nook and planted the little tree.

"Yeah! We helped the community!" Everyone cheered.

"Look, tree mail!" Yoshi pointed.

"But there aren't any trees." Toadette said.

"Who gives a shit, I just want to get on with my life!" Petey said and ran to the note.

* * *

Immunity Challenge:

Hostess Says!

The two tribes walked in and only saw Toadlin.

"'Ello my little friends!" Toadlin yelled.

"NO! A BRITISH ACCENT!" Luigi yelled and melted.

"Okay… on to business, Today, we're going to play Hostess Says for Immunity." Toadlin explained. "There will be five rounds. A round will go until everyone on one tribe is out. First tribe to three wins Immunity and the losers, have tribal council, another person will be going home. Shell Tribe, since you have one extra person, you'll be sitting someone out. Petey and Birdo sat out last time and can't sit out again."

"Diddy!" Daisy said after a conversation.

"Okay, Diddy, take a seat on the bench and everyone else get ready!" Toadlin said.

* * *

"Okay, here we go!" Toadlin said. "Hostess Says, touch your toes."

Everyone bent over and touched their toes, but Bowser was too fat and Petey didn't have toes.

"Petey and Bowser are out!" Toadlin yelled. "Hostess says, stop touching your toes."

Everyone stood up straight.

"Hostess Says, hold your finger on your nose." Toadlin watched as everyone did so. "Hostess Says, count to 100."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-"

"Stop!" Toadlin yelled.

Luigi, Birdo, Junior, Mario, Toad, Dixie, Toadette, Daisy, and Peach stopped.

"You're all out!" Toadlin yelled.

Toadlin looked at the remaining three, Yoshi, King Boo, and DK.

"Hostess says, stop counting." Toadlin watched them do so. "Now, move in towards the middle."

King Boo floated over to the middle.

"YOU'RE OUT!" Toadlin yelled and laughed. "Guys, point and laugh at him!"

DK pointed and laughed at his teammate.

"You're Out!" Toadlin yelled. "Yoshi wins a point for the Shell tribe."

* * *

Everyone stood back in line.

"Hostess Says, Hit Birdo!" Toadlin yelled.

Everyone ran over and hit Birdo.

"Birdo, you didn't hit yourself, you're out." Toadlin said. "Now, kill the person next to you."

Luigi pulled out a knife and killed Dixie; Petey killed Peach for the heck of it.

"Luigi and Petey are out, and Dixie and Peach are unable to continue." Toadlin said. "Now, Hostess Says, bathe in Alfredo!"

"Eww!" Everyone except Toad said.

Toad jumped in the Alfredo and won for his tribe.

* * *

"Hostess says, Yell 'French Fries fly five fifths faster than fizzy friends.'" Toadlin yelled.

Everyone screwed up except Dixie, since she was a master in the English language.

* * *

Everyone lined up again.

"Hostess says, jump off a skyscraper." Toadlin said.

Everyone except Dixie and King Boo jumped off since they have common sense.

"Now, use health Shrooms!" Toadlin yelled and watched as Toad, Yoshi, Daisy, Birdo, Mario, Luigi, and Peach used them. "You're all out!"

"Now hike up this mountain." Junior and Bowser started to hike while the others were teleported.

"Hostess says, take two steps back." Toadlin said.

Toadette and Petey took two steps back. DK took seventeen because he can't count.

"Mushroom Tribe loses!" Toadlin yelled. "Mushroom Tribe: 2, Shell Tribe: 2!"

* * *

"Okay, last round, Losers have tribal with me." Toadlin explained. "Hostess says run in place."

Everyone ran in place.

"Hostess Says, yell 'I Like Soup!'" Toadlin said.

Birdo stopped and yelled, "I like Soup!" Everyone else continued running and did the same.

"I never said stop, Birdo, you're out!" Toadlin said. "Hostess says, stop running!"

Everyone stopped.

"Hostess Says, do your favorite thing from the other rounds." Toadlin said.

Everyone did his or her favorite thing. Luigi and Petey killed each other and Bowser jumped off a skyscraper. Those three were killed and could not continue.

"Stop Running!" Toadlin yelled suddenly.

Dixie and Peach stopped.

"You're out!" Toadlin yelled. "Hostess says, stop running!"

Everyone stopped.

"Everyone fill in the spaces." Toadlin said.

Mario, King Boo, and Toad filled in the spaces.

"YOU'RE OUT!" Toadlin yelled. "Hostess says, hop on one foot."

Everyone hopped on one foot but Junior broke his foot and stopped.

"You're out!" Toadlin yelled. "Hostess Says, Eat a whole cheesecake!"

"But I'm Le Full!" Dixie complained.

"Then you're out!" Toadlin yelled. "Hostess says, pat your head and rub your tummy!"

Daisy, Toadette, and Yoshi patted their heads and rubbed their tummies and DK rubbed his head and patted his tummy.

"Hostess says, Shell Tribe, come get the Immunity idol." Toadlin said and held it.

"YEAH!" The Shell tribe yelled and grabbed the idol.

"Mushroom Tribe, Tribal council with me tonight." Toadlin said. "You guys can head on out!"

* * *

_Mushroom Tribe _

_Day 12_

"Hm…" Dixie thought as she sat next to King Boo on the cliff.

"So?" King Boo asked.

"Junior is probably after us because we voted for Toadsworth, but we need to get rid of a special someone who made us lose a lot of challenges." Dixie said. "You know who I mean?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell everyone!" King Boo said.

"Hey, could you help me?" Someone asked.

"Huh?" King Boo and Dixie turned around to see a tan kid in a vest and shorts. "Who are you?"

"I'm Diego!" The kid said.

"Go Diego Go!" Some parrots sang.

"I'm looking for a koala about to fall from his tree." Diego asked. "Do you see him?"

The two saw it clearly in the background.

"Yeah, I see it." King Boo said cocking a gun and shooting it. The Koala fell off a cliff.

"OH MY GOSH!" Diego exclaimed.

"What, Diego?" King Boo asked.

"Go, Diego, Go!" The parrot sang.

"Shut up!" Dixie yelled.

"I need to use my rescue pack." Diego said.

Suddenly, Diego's rescue pack jumped off his back and danced around.

King Boo cocked his gun and shot it.

"RESUCE PACK!" Diego yelled.

"D-Diego?" Rescue Pack asked weakly.

"Go, Diego, Go!" The parrots sang.

"SHUT UP!" Dixie and King Boo yelled.

"I'm going to save that koala." Rescue Pack said and jumped off the cliff. "Bye Diego!"

"Go, Diego, Go!" The parrots sang.

"THAT'S IT!" King Boo said and shot the parrots, then shot Diego for the heck of it.

"We have got to do something about this!" Dixie said.

* * *

"Boots, Tell me how to kill the leader." Toad said to Boots.

"Take this gun and this box, the leader is through there, I'll get Dora to come with me so I can kill her." Boots said.

"Good luck!" Toad said.

"I don't need luck!" Boots said and ran off.

Toad sighed and walked through some vines. On the other side, he saw the back of a throne. Toad took the gun and shot the head of the leader. He slowly walked around the throne and looked at whom he shot.

"OH NO I SHOT PIGLET!" Toad yelled.

Then, the guards ran in and tried to attack Toad.

"Umm…" Toad opened the box and the guards were sucked in, then came more and more of the children's show characters.

Toad slammed the box shut and yelled.

"YES! I DESTROYED THE CHILDREN SHOW CHARACTERS!"

Then, Dora and Boots ran in.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Dora asked.

"Everyone was killed." Boots said.

"That means we're the only survivors!" Dora yelled.

"No, that means I'm the only survivor!" Boots said and shot Dora in the head.

"That was… fun!" Toad said. "But what am I going to do with this?"

"Who cares?" Boots said and chucked it into the ocean.

"I'm glad that's over…" Toad said. "OH NO! I'm going to be late for Tribal Council!"

* * *

Tribal Council #4

The tribe walked in with their torches lit above them.

"Finally you're here!" Toadlin complained as the tribe put their torches in the slots below them. The tribe sat down on the stools and waited.

"I don't even want to hear what you guys have to say so just vote!"

Mario went up and voted. King Boo and Toad followed.

Junior walked up and started to put a D down.

Dixie, Luigi and DK voted.

"Junior, I'm voting for you because you went after Mario last time." DK said as he held up his vote.

"I'll go tally the god damn votes!" Toadlin said and fetched the votes.

Toadlin walked back. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted off will need to leave the Tribal Council area immediately!"

"Toadlin, you remembered." The Mushroom tribe said.

"That makes me happy!" Toadlin smiled. "Now what's my next line?"

"I'll read the votes." The tribe informed her.

"I'll read the votes." Toadlin said and pulled a vote out. "First vote, DK!"

DK just stared off into the darkness.

"Second vote, Junior!" Toadlin said.

"_So that was their plan! Make me vote for DK and they'll vote me off!"_ Junior thought.

"Third vote, DK!" Toadlin read.

DK stared.

"Fourth vote, DK!" Toadlin read.

Junior sighed. DK stared.

"Fourth person, voted off Survivor: Mario Style… DK!" Toadlin revealed the vote.

DK stared.

"DK, bring me your torch."

DK stared.

"Hello?"

DK stared.

Mario pushed him and he fell over.

"He's Dead." Mario said.

"Okay, well, you guys can head on back." Toadlin said. The tribe grabbed their torches and left.

* * *

Donkey Kong

Lasted: 12 Days

R.I.P Dumbass!

* * *

Dil: Chapter Complete!

Yoshi: That was faster than normal.

Daisy: You better get the Halloween Episode up fast!

Dil: I know.

Luigi: I'm bored.

Daisy: Me Too!

Dil: Please Read and Review!

Peach: Why do I only have one line?

Dil: Because you do!

Yoshi: Bye peoples!


	5. Episode 5: The Lucy Liu Xmas Episode

(Dil: Yeah Sorry It's late but I lost my Flash Drive with my story on it but I found so yeah… Sorry Again!)

Dil: TIME FOR A HALLOWEEN UPDATE!

Yoshi: It's past Halloween!

Dil: TIME FOR A-

Peach: It's past Thanksgiving too…

Daisy: Dipstick

Dil: Man, Am I slow today?

Yoshi: Just Noticing? Join the club.

Peach: Where's Luigi?

Daisy: Hiding in the Closet because I broke up with him

Daisy and Luigi shippers: GASP!

Dil: Luigi! Come Out of the closet!

Luigi: Sob… No… I'm… Sob…Reading… My… Diary… Sob!

Daisy: Oh Great

Peach: Let's just start the chapter.

Yoshi: Wait! If it's not Halloween and not Thanksgiving then it must be Christmas!

Everyone: DUH!

Daisy: Shut Up Everyone!

Dil: Roll it!

(Forgot Disclaimer: I don't own What I don't own and I own what I own)

* * *

Survivor: Mario Style:

Episode 5: The Lucy Liu Christmas Episode! (With Moogles!)

_Mushroom Tribe_

_Night 12_

The tribe sat around the fire.

Mario stared at Luigi.

Luigi stared at Dixie.

Dixie stared at Toad.

Toad stared at King Boo.

King Boo stared at Junior.

Junior stared at King Boo.

King Boo stared at Toad.

Toad stared at Dixie.

Dixie stared at Luigi.

Luigi stared at Mario.

Mario stared at Becky.

King Boo broke the silence.

"I can't believe he died!"

"Is that all you got?" Mario asked.

"Yeah…" King Boo sighed.

And so, everyone stared until their eyes killed themselves.

* * *

_Mushroom Tribe_

_Day 13_

King Boo shuttered as he awoke. Something seemed different. More wet… the fact that he was sleeping in a puddle didn't mean anything.

Then the Boo of a bigger stature looked up and noticed their shelter was two miles down the beach and the camp had flooded overnight.

"…" King Boo sighed and slapped Luigi for no reason.

"HEY!" Luigi yelled.

"Shut Up!" The other four tribe mates yelled and hit Luigi.

Then Mario looked around.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Mario asked.

"Shut Up!" Dixie yelled and threw a retarded llama at the plumber.

"OW!" Mario yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Toad yelled and threw a jackhammer at Mario.

"HOLY CARP! THAT HURT!" Mario screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Junior yelled and threw a fifteen-story building at Mario.

The building crushed the red-capped fellow. Really sad, truly!

"Um… you guys, if I could just tell you all, shelter is two miles down the beach and the camp has flooded overnight!" King Boo yelled.

"You just copy and pasted my sentence!" The author yelled and squashed King Boo because I can!

…

…

…

…

So Ha!

* * *

_Shell Tribe_

_Day 13_

Toadette poked their fire with a stick for some odd reason. She was the only one awake.

"…" Toadette sighed and jumped in the fire.

"Boring…" Toadette sighed as she burned.

Suddenly, Peach arrived out of nowhere.

"Holy Cheese and Crackers!" Peach yelled. "Why didn't you let me go first?"

"Because I wanted to!" Toadette yelled and impaled Peach in the eye with a pencil sharpener.

And so the two died a slow and painful death.

"Well that wasted five seconds of my life." Toadette said.

"Me too…" Peach sighed.

Oh forget this! the day's pretty much going to go on like this anyway!

* * *

_Shell Tribe_

_Day 14_

The Tribe sat around the fire. Man, what's with all these people sitting around.

"Hey, you Lardtards!" Daisy said to her teammates. "Why are all of you sitting around?"-THANK YOU-"I mean look at you."

The other seven looked at themselves in a conveniently placed mirror.

"Peach, your have six layers of fat on your forehead!" Daisy pointed at them.

"What about them?" Peach asked and ran her finger through them.

"Bowser, you look like you had a heart attack and died but hell said they didn't have enough room for you!" Daisy said to the fat koopa king.

Bowser just snored.

"Yoshi, we had to get you another pair of shoes for the fat on your ankles." Daisy said and pointed at the four shoes.

"I call them Adam and Monique!" Yoshi yelled and adored the shoes.

"Petey, you look like you were sprayed in pesticide, dipped in rat poison, at by a penguin, ate by a whale, passed by a whale, broke down by nature, and then became really fat!" Daisy explained.

"Why thank you for noticing!" Petey smiled.

"Toadette, did you get screwed by a dog or did you eat one?" Daisy asked the girl.

"That screwed comment was uncalled for!" Toadette yelled.

"Diddy, Did you have sex with Birdo?" Daisy asked.

"No, why?" Diddy asked.

"You're pregnant… you're naked… and you have herpes!" Daisy listed.

"OH MY GOD!" Diddy yelled and bashed his head into a wall.

"Birdo, you have bumps all over you." Daisy told the pink bitch.

"They're not bumps… they're tumors…" Birdo said.

Everyone looked at her with an unconvinced face.

"… Ok, and herpes…" Birdo said.

"Well, you're fat too!" Daisy said. "Now forget that and let's exercise!"

So the redheaded princess started jogging down the beach with the dream team of fatties behind her.

"Okay keep moving those feet!" Daisy said as she ran.

Suddenly, a sea monster grabbed Daisy.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

The monster threw her on the ground, slammed her into the ground left and right, Tossed her into the air, then bashed her into the ground again, threw her at a tree then threw her backwards in the air, then retreated back into the water. Daisy splashed into the water and floated.

"Oh…" Daisy groaned as she rubbed her head. "What was-"

The monster's teeth formed a circle around her and started lifting.

"Oh Shit…" Daisy said as the Monster's mouth closed and he swallowed her down.

"Hey! Give us back our tribe mate, she was our only source of food." Peach yelled.

"Oh… you'll get her back…" The monster smiled.

_Fifteen seconds later…_

"I'm back!" Daisy chimed.

"I thought he ate you!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah he did… but then he was fired and the producers gagged him until I came out!" Daisy beamed.

"Oh…" Everyone sighed.

"Look, Tree Mail!" said Abigail the wandering biscuit.

Yoshi ate the biscuit and everyone else got on with their lives.

* * *

Reward Challenge: 

Pachinko Time!

The two tribes walked in to a clearing with Toadette and her brother standing in front of a huge Pachinko board with reds and blue flashing all over.

"Hey Guys! It's time for you reward challenge!" Toadlin said. "Now, I want each of you to step up to the booths."

The fourteen survivors, Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Junior, Toadette, Bowser, Petey, Dixie, Diddy, Birdo, King Boo, and Toad, stepped up to the booths.

"I'm going to ask trivia questions. If you get one right you'll get a number, the first person to answer gets 1, the second gets 2 and so on. Once everyone gets a number you'll get a chip to put in the pachinko board and I'll explain that once we get to it." Toadlin explained.

"First question, buzz in to answer, On Isle Delfino, the locations are named after what?" Toadzon asked.

Mario and Luigi buzzed in but Mario was faster. "Italian Words!"

"Yes. Mario is one." Toadzon said.

"What is the lowest amount of worlds that can be traveled in _The New Super Mario Bros_ and still finish the game?" Toadlin asked.

Everyone started counting on his or her fingers and minds. Toad rang in after a minute.

"Eighty?" Toad asked.

"No, anyone else?" Toadlin asked.

"Twenty?" Peach asked.

"No…"

"But I know I'm close, I must be one off!" Peach said, and at this Daisy's eyes sparkled.

"Twenty-one!" Daisy yelled.

"Yes!" Toadlin yelled and put Daisy down as number two.

"WHAT!" Peach yelled and hit Daisy.

"Ouchie!" Daisy cried.

"Moving along, what is one Mario enemy in Japanese?" Toadzon asked.

Only a few people buzzed in, but Petey was first.

"I'm Boss Pakkun!" Petey said and pushed his thumbs into his chest.

"Yep, anyone want to add?" Toadzon asked.

Toad buzzed in.

"Wiggler is Hana!" He yelled.

"Anyone else?" Toadlin asked.

"Boo is Teresa!" Yoshi answered.

Dixie looked at King Boo. "That is wrong in so many levels!"

"Okay, Petey is three, Toad is four, and Yoshi is five." Toadzon wrote it down.

"Next!" Toadlin yelled. "In _Mario Hoops 3-on-3_ how many Final Fantasy characters are playable?"

"Um…" Everyone except Dixie said out loud. "Final Fantasy characters are playable in that game?"

"Yes and 5!" Dixie pushed her buzzer.

"Yessums…" Toadzon said. "Now, in _Paper Mario and the Thousand-Year Door_ what is Vivian?"

"Awesome!" Toad buzzed. (Dil: I totally agree!)

"Toad you've already gone." Toadlin said, agitated at Toad's stupidity.

"Oh…" Toad stared at his feet.

"A Shadow Siren!" King Boo yelled.

"Yep!" Toadzon said happily.

"Okay, now the seven of you, Peach, Luigi, Junior, Toadette, Bowser, Diddy, and Birdo, there are only six more questions. Next Question!" Toadlin said.

"Who were the original six playable characters in the first _Mario Party_?" Toadzon asked.

"Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, and DK!" Toadette buzzed in.

"You got it!" Toadzon smiled.

"Now, how many characters were added to the roster of characters in _Mario Party 1-7_?" Toadlin asked.

"Sixty-two!" Bowser yelled.

"NO!" Toadlin yelled.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Bowser asked.

"She's PMSing!" Toadzon whispered like it was a secret.

Toadlin punched Toadzon and broke his nose. Toadzon collapsed.

Peach buzzed in. "Seven?"

"No." Toadlin glowered.

"But I know I was like one off!" Peach said. At this, Luigi's eyes sparkled.

"Eight!" Luigi said.

"Yes…" Toadlin sighed.

"NOT AGAIN!" Peach yelled.

"Okay, in _Super Mario 64 DS_, What was the order in which you unlocked characters?" Toadlin asked.

"Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Wario!" Peach yelled.

"Come again, I don't think the people in Australia heard you!" Toadlin yelled.

"Sheesh!" Peach sighed.

"In _Mario Superstar Baseball_, how many captains were there?" Toadlin moved along.

"100!" Birdo yelled.

"101!" Bowser yelled.

"102!" Diddy yelled.

"12!" Junior yelled.

"Actual retail price… 12! Bowser Junior, you are today's lucky winner on 'The Host Is Right!'" Toadlin yelled.

"Yay!" Junior yayed. Then he got pistol-whipped by Toadlin!

"In _Super Mario Strikers_, Name one of the helpers." Toadlin said the next clue.

"Birdo!" Birdo yelled.

"Koopa!" Bowser yelled.

"Hammer Bros.!" Diddy yelled.

"I think we can all agree that Birdo was the slowest." Toadlin said.

"Yep!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Yessums!"

"I agree!"

"Why yes!"

"Yeppers!"

"I say yes!"

"Hell Ya!"

"She sure is!"

"Yes she is!"

"MH-HM!"

"YES!"

"Sure."

"So Birdo is last!" Toadlin smiled and impaled the Birdo with hedge trimmers.

"So why did we do trivia?" Peach asked.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL YOU!" Toadlin yelled. "Now, You're going to go in the order you got your question's right once. You'll drop a coin in the top of the Pachinko board. You'll get Red, Blue, or White. If you get Red or Blue, I'll tell you where to go. If you get white, you'll pick which way you go and Birdo will go the way you don't go. Mario, you're up first."

Mario stepped up a ladder and put his coin in a slot on the far right. He dropped the coin and it hit the prongs and headed down and landed in a blue slot. Toadlin slipped a piece of cardboard so another coin wouldn't go in that slot.

"Mario, go to that mat over there." Toadlin said and Mario walked over to a blue mat.

Daisy, Petey, and Toad all got Blue. Yoshi, Dixie, and King Boo got red. Toadette got Blue. Luigi got Red. Peach got white.

"Because Luigi screwed me, I'm going to go to Mario's mat and make him suffer Birdo!" Peach yelled and ran over to the blue mat.

"So that means Birdo's going to the red mat!" Toadlin said and pushed the carcass over to the mat.

Junior got red. Bowser got red too, making Diddy go to the blue.

"Well, there are your new tribes. The Fire tribe and the Ice tribe." Toadlin said.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Don't ask questions" Toadlin said then snapped her fingers and the tribes disappeared.

* * *

_Fire Tribe_

_Day 14_

The new tribe just stared. They were back at the Shell tribe beach.

"That was weird…" Yoshi said slowly.

"Well…" Luigi looked over at Yoshi.

"Well what?" Yoshi asked.

"Aren't you going to show us around?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah…" Yoshi said. "Just follow me!"

So everyone except King Boo and Birdo followed.

"Here's the beach, here's the camp, and here's our waterfall." Yoshi pointed everything out.

"How did we not notice that?" Junior asked.

"Well, anyone want to go to the top?"

"ME!" Luigi yelled.

So Luigi and Yoshi headed up the waterfall and everyone else decided to drown themselves because they have nothing to do with the way the story is going.

"Wow! Look at the view!" Luigi looked out from the top.

"People reading this, you just know what I'm going to do!" Yoshi broke the fourth wall.

"Yeah… sure…" Yoshi said as he cocked a gun. "Um, Luigi-sama!"

"What?" Luigi asked.

Yoshi sighed then blew a cap in his white ass.

"AHHHHH!" Luigi screamed as he fell down the waterfall.

"LUIGI! PETO BISMOL CAN HELP THAT FALLING FEELING THAT YOU'VE GOT!" Yoshi yelled.

_At the bottom…_

"And to your left you see a hideous pink komodo dragon." A kindergarten teacher said.

"I have Birdophobia!" said Lakwateekwakeemanoiesha called from the back.

"Why won't that bitch just graduate? I've had her for thirty-five years!" Ms. Kindergarten Teacher thought.

"Then don't touch it!" Ms. Kindergarten Teacher said. "Now don't touch the water it's poisonous!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi yelled as he landed in the water splashing all over the class, killing them in a pleasant way.

Yoshi walked down the cliff and pushed Birdo in for no reason.

"Life is good!" Yoshi said as he walked towards the beach with a shotgun

* * *

_Ice Tribe_

_Day 14_

The tribe dropped all their stuff and headed to the fire. It's the hotspot on both tribes.

"Anyone want to play Charlie's Angels?" Toad asked.

"NO!" Everyone but Mario, Peach, and Daisy yelled.

"Sure!" They said.

"Okay I'll be Charlie!" Mario said.

"I'm Lucy Liu then!" Peach yelled.

"No way!" Daisy said. "I get Lucy Liu! I dyed my hair black just to play her!"

"Well to goddamn bad!" Peach said.

"NO! I'm Playing Lucy Liu and that's final!" Daisy said.

"Seems like you want to fight, Bitch!" Peach glowered.

"Bring it!" Daisy Retorted.

The two jumped at each other and dust clouds formed around them.

"How the hell does everyone do that? I always try when I fight but I can never get the damn thing to work." Mario sighed.

"Was it normal fight or a boss battle?" Toad asked.

"I think it was normal… or maybe it was a boss… maybe it could be normal… it might possibly be a boss…" Mario went on with this.

"Hey!" Toad yelled at Peach and Daisy. "STOP!"

The two stop halfway through a punch and dust cleared.

"Great! That makes me wonder even more!" Mario sighed.

"I think we all know who would be a better Lucy Liu!" Toad said.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Toad walked out of the bushes with a black wig, makeup, a stuffed bra, a tube top, a mini skirt, and high heels on.

"Why do we have to be Drew Barrymore and Cameron Diaz?" Daisy asked.

"Because, You both have no talent! Now take my lead!" Toad said.

Peach punched him in the face. "Burn in hell, you prick!"

Daisy kicked him in the gut. "Go play with your friends wearing assless jeans."

"Owie!" Toad said and couched up some blood… I mean cranberry sauce… yeah cranberry sauce.

* * *

_Fire Tribe _

_Day 15_

Yoshi and King Boo walked along the shore and grabbed and small fish or crustaceans.

"I wonder what's going to happen today?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know but I just hope we can Junior out!" King Boo said.

"Why Junior?" Yoshi asked as he grabbed a fish that looked like Lindsey Lohan.

"Luigi told me that he tried to vote Mario off." King Boo said.

"So… eventually Mario might be voted off." Yoshi said.

"Yeah but he still is and evil mastermind." King Boo said.

"I wonder where he gets it?" Yoshi said as he saw Bowser running around with the Hawaiian Sling in his eye.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!" Luigi and Dixie yelled and chased after him.

"Must be repressive…" Yoshi sighed.

_9:30 AM…_

"Guys!" Birdo called as she looked out on the horizon.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"Look!" Birdo pointed.

A ship came closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and well you get the damn point!

"WTF!" Everyone said as Toadlin stepped off the boat with a Christmas Sweater on.

"Hello, and Merry Christmas!" Toadlin said.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"How is it Christmas?" Dixie asked.

"TIME GOES BY FASTER THAN IT USED TO! TIMES HAVE CHANGED!" Toadlin yelled and threw her sweater at her.

"Honey! Put that back on! You'll get a cold!" Toadkin yelled from the boat.

"Dammit!" Toadlin cursed and put her sweater of a kitten in front of a Christmas tree back on.

Everyone stared.

"…"

Toadlin flipped them off.

" You!" (Have you no shame Toadlin!)

"I like your sweater." Junior said.

"Thanks…" Toadlin said faster.

"So why else are you here?" King Boo asked.

"Me and Todax are supposed to take the tribes to the Immunity Challenge. Direct orders from Dil!" Toadlin said.

"BOAT RIDE!" Birdo yelled. "High five!"

Everyone stood still.

"Dixie, High five!" Birdo yelled.

Dixie stared at her.

"Someone, High Five!" Birdo persisted.

Everyone stared more. Luigi threw up.

"Don't leave me hanging!" Birdo frowned.

Birdo blinked and everyone disappeared.

"Sayonara!" Yoshi yelled as the boat arrived at the horizon.

"Aw…" Birdo sighed.

* * *

Immunity Challenge:

The Christmas Olympics

"Here comes the torch carrier!" Dil said from the announcing box thing.

Toadzon ran into the stadium with a torch in hand.

"What a beautiful torch!" Lucy Liu said from the announcing box thing.

"Amen to that." Dil said in the announcing box thing.

Toadzon continued running, then jogging, then walking, then limping, and then crawling.

"Oh forget this!" Dil said from the announcing box thing. "Let the tribes in!"

The Fire and Ice tribes walked in with Toadlin leading the Fire tribe and Todax leading the Ice tribe.

"Hello and welcome to the Christmas Olympics!" Dil called from the box (I am going to call it that because I do not want to type announcing box thing every time!)

"You will all be competing in different events." Lucy Liu told them.

"For this Challenge… I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, the winning tribe will get presents sent to them by their families and a great Christmas dinner. The bad news is, Win or Lose, Both tribes are going to tribal council and voting someone out!" Dil announced.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach gasped. "Silly Rabbit Tricks are for Kids!

Peach ran over and shot the rabbit with a pistol she found in Petey's back pocket

Everyone just stared.

"Okay, Lets get started with the first event!' Lucy Liu said.

* * *

_First Event: Advent Calendar_

"For this event, you will need two people. You'll start off with a book with scraps of wrapping paper. You must run out to the tree and find the present with that wrapping paper. Bring it back then the other person will go. Once you have all twenty-five presents, open them and find the torch. Bring it to Toadlin and you will get a point." Dil explained in one breath. "Now who's playing?"

"Me and Petey!" Mario called.

"Dixie and Junior!" Yoshi said.

"Okay everyone get in position." Dil said.

"GO!" Lucy Liu yelled.

Dixie and Mario looked into the book and ran out to grab one. Mario made it back first and Petey ran out after studying the wrapping paper. Dixie came back and set the present down. Junior ran out and grabbed his present. Petey looked around the tree but he couldn't find his. Junior put his present down and Dixie ran out.

_Five minutes later…_

_Ice: 15 Fire: 17_

"Dammit! They're beating us those sons of a Bitches!" Petey yelled.

"Petey, stop cursing! We're going to be on TV!" Mario said as he came back with his present.

Dixie came back with another and Junior dashed out and grabbed another before Petey got back. Dixie ran out as Petey came back. Once she grabbed her present, Mario dashed out. Dixie came back with twenty and Junior dashed out and grabbed another before Mario even got to his presents.

"Wow…" Mario said and tripped over his own foot.

Mario stumbled and fell so Dixie and Junior just got the four left and started opening. Dixie opened a long package and grabbed the torch inside.

"Go!" Dixie said and tossed it to Junior.

Junior ran over and gave the torch to Toadlin.

"Fire Tribe Wins Round One!" Dil yelled.

* * *

_Second Event: Santa's Helper _

"Okay for this event you're going to be Santa's helper. When a kid comes to Santa and asks for a present you have to run to a store and buy that present for them. First person to 3 presents wins. Now pick a person, and you can't go if you went last round!" Dil said in one breath again.

"I'm going!" Peach yelled and stepped forward.

"Me too!" King Boo said and appeared in front of the Fire Tribe.

"Okay, get in the costume!" Lucy Liu said and gestured to a bathroom.

The two walked in and King Boo came on out with a Santa Hat on and Elf Ears.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL!" Peach yelled.

Then Dil made lighting strike her.

"Yeah I forgot you could do that…but still, NO!" Peach coughed.

Dil made the bathroom catch on Fire.

And then… He put it out!

"ZOMG!" Yoshi gasped. Luigi had a heart attack. Bowser Got a Tummy ache and had to go to the nurse. Toadzon keeled over from running so long.

Peach came out of the bathroom with a bikini, Santa hat, and Elf ears on.

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Junior, Diddy, Toad, Dil, Todax, Santa, Mall Guy #1, Mall Guy #2, Mall Girl #1, and The Banana on the 'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time' thing all stared at Peach.

Daisy ran over and Grabbed Mario and Luigi by the ears. Dixie grabbed Diddy and Bowser. Toadette grabbed Toad and Junior. Lucy Liu grabbed Dil (;.;). Toadlin grabbed Todax. Mrs. Claus grabbed Santa. The Banana shot Mall Guy #1 and 2 and Mall Girl #1. Birdo grabbed Yoshi's ear.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!" Yoshi cried.

"Ok… just start the Event!" Dil said.

A little girl with a nametag saying 'Hello My Name Is Sally' walked up to Santa. She hopped up and sat on Santa's lap.

"I want a dolly for Christmas!" Sally said.

"Well, hey, you little bitch, you don't everything you want so burn in hell you little shit!" Peach snarled.

"Boo Hoo Hoo!" Sally cried as she ran away.

"Um… Not a great start!" Santa said.

King Boo suddenly appeared. "Where'd that girl go? I got her that dolly she wanted."

Then Sally tackled the Boo and gave him kisses.

"Stop it your like some retarded dog when you act like this." King Boo said and gave her the dolly.

"Yeah… I'm going to have to give him the point…" Santa winced.

Peach just glowered as a ten-year-old boy hopped up on Santa's lap.

"I want a Match Box Set!" The ten year old said.

The two ran off in different direction then met back.

"Here you go!" They both said and handed him a gift.

King Boo had the Match Box Cars.

Peach bought a box of matches.

"Matches just what I wanted!" The Ten year old said.

"King Boo… Why did you get him cars?" Santa asked.

"How could you not know that he meant matches?" Peach asked.

"Shut up you bleach blonde, you!" King Boo said and pointed at her.

A teenaged boy hopped up on Santa's lap.

"I WANT A PS3!" He yelled.

The two ran off to the electronic store. King Boo went in and grabbed one off the self and ran out of the store. The beeping things went off and the cops suddenly appeared around him.

"Look! A woman smoking!" King Boo pointed to Peach with a sucker in her mouth.

"MA'AM!" All the cops yelled and beat Peach with their batons.

King Boo ran back and gave the kid the PS3.

"YEAH!" He yelled and ran off.

"Good Job…" Santa said.

"YOU… BASTARD!" Peach yelled at King Boo.

Then a small fragile woman jumped up and broke her ankle.

"OW!" She cried. "I want breast implants!"

King Boo ran to the surgeon's office on the third floor. Peach ran the other way.

"Omigosh!" A lady with breast implants squealed. "It's Princess Peach!"

Peach ran over and the lady stuck her hand out to shake Peach's but Peach just grabbed her breast implants and ran.

"There you go!" Peach said and chucked them at the lady.

The Sad thing is… The breast implant were still in the lady and so she threw the lady at Santa and the other woman.

"Oops!" Peach said.

Then suddenly, Santa blew up and everyone died…

"Yeah…" Dil said as everyone important came back to life. "Since you killed Santa… I'm going to give King Boo the point…"

"Damn…" Peach sighed.

* * *

_Event Three: Mistletoe Dodging_

"Okay for this event, you will have to pick two people to dodge mistletoe. One Male and One Female." Lucy Liu said.

"King Boo and Dix-" Yoshi was cut off.

"You can't go if you've already gone." Dil announced.

Yoshi looked at Luigi, and Luigi turned to Birdo at the back of the tribe.

"Oh-" Luigi said while Birdo Tooted her nose horn thing. "-Me…"

Toad and Toadette stepped forward for the ice tribe. King Boo pushed Birdo forward into Luigi.

Snickering and laughter came from the box as the two laughed at Luigi's unfortunate disaster.

"Okay… what's going to happen is the mistletoe will move around. If you get caught under it you must kiss and the other team gains a point. First team to get two wins." Dil explained.

"GO!" Lucy Liu yelled randomly.

Toad and Toadette were fast and dodged the mistletoe but Birdo was chubby and slow.

"THE ICE TRIBE WINS ROUND THREE!" Lucy Liu yelled.

"That was fast…" Yoshi said to Luigi, whose face was sucked off completely.

* * *

_Event Four: Ornament Breaking_

"Okay for this one, you're going to smash-" Dil was cut off.

"Me!" Yoshi and Daisy said and stepped forward.

"You don't even know what it is!" Lucy Liu yelled.

"Yeah but you said smash!" Daisy said.

"We love to smash!" Yoshi said.

"Okay… You're going to smash ornaments with baseball bats. First person to break three cases of ornaments, wins." Dil explained.

"Go!" Lucy Liu yelled.

The two ran up and started in on the ornaments. Daisy tossed hers up and smashed it. Yoshi tossed it up and swung. He missed and just smashed it on the ground.

"Two different approaches, I wonder who will do better, kupo?" Dil asked then gasped and covered his mouth.

Daisy's eyebrows rose as she tore open her second pack. Yoshi finished off his first one.

"What an amazing race, eh Moglid?" Lucy Liu asked.

Dil grumbled.

"I mean Dil…" She sweat dropped.

"WTF?" Daisy said to herself "kupo, Moglid, What's going on?"

Daisy decided to grab two ornaments and chuck them at the only thing holding the box up… a makeshift rope made out of bendy straws and paper clips. The ornaments hit right at a weak point and the box fell down and exploded. Lucy Liu went flying away.

"NO! MY CONTRACT HASN'T EXPIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRED!" She yelled as she disappeared on the horizon.

Everyone paused for a moment. Peach had a seizure. Everybody ignored her and looked at a piece of scrap metal stirring.

The metal flipped over and a white cat-like animal arose.

"Dammit…" The white animal said.

"Are you… Dil?" Daisy asked while Yoshi opened his last package.

"Yeah…" Dil sighed.

"What are you?" Mario asked.

"I am a Moogle, sad, yes." Dil said with a sniffle.

"Huh?" Everyone said. (Dil: SHUT UP!)

"Oh forget it!" Dil sighed.

Mario threw an empty shampoo bottle at Dil. Dil sighed and used his "Authey Powers" to make him make out with Birdo.

"Now you know how I feel…" Luigi somehow managed to say.

"Hey!" Yoshi yelled.

Everyone turned around and looked at the green dinosaur.

"Done!" Yoshi said as he smashed his last bulb.

"Umm… well since I never told you guys to stop… Technically, Yoshi wins." Dil said.

The Fire Tribe all jumped up and down, but they excluded Birdo, in joy.

Then suddenly, Toadlin burst through the Fire Tribe's celebration.

"Why the hell haven't I got any lines since page Seventeen?" Toadlin demanded. "If I don't get more lines… I'll… I'll… I'll trim your hedges!"

"GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone Gasped.

"Good, they need them!" (Seriously) Dil said. "I'll get you more… gosh…"

"Sorry I had to storm in here all mad and stuff." Toadlin apologized.

"Yeah… well apology excepted." Dil said. "I think that the fact you did that made it funny."

"Yes!"

"I agree!"

"Funny indeed!"

"That raised the humor level, significantly."

"I think we can all agree that you helped." Dil said.

"Cool… I made a difference!" Toadlin said.

Suddenly the scene changed to the top a building.

"I made a difference!" A punk koopa said.

…And a subway

"I made a difference!" A Toad mother said.

…And a dairy farm

"I made a difference!" A Swedish Goomba said.

…And a graveyard

"I made a difference!" A gothic Shy Guy said.

…And a morgue

"I made a difference!" A Boo mortician said.

"Well, I didn't! I'm Dead!" A Hammer Bros. said from under the sheet.

Then it came back to Toadlin.

"We all made a difference. Now it's your turn. Get checked for AIDS." Toadlin said.

"I swear, these commercials are getting stupider by the day!" Dil said. "Anyway… Since they got four wins, The Fire Tribe-"

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Toadzon yelled as he lit the big torch thingy.

"Um… Toadzon… We just finished." Dil said.

Toadzon Stared.

"…"

Everyone Stared.

"…"

Toadzon Stared.

"…"

Everyone Stared.

"…"

Toadzon Stared.

"…"

"You're an idiot!" They all yelled as Toadzon fell down the stairs and broke his foot, ankle, kneecap, pelvis, ribs, fingers, arms, elbows, shoulder, spine, tailbone, neck, earlobe, and nose.

"Ow…" He groaned.

"Anyway… the Fire Tribe wins. Now, You've got three decisions to make!" Dil informed them.

"The Presents and the Dinner. You don't get to keep both of them and the Ice tribe gets one. Which one do you want to give up?" Toadlin asked them.

The tribe huddled in and King Boo yelled out "We'll take the Presents."

"Okay, A boat is waiting for you at the beach. Now, Ice tribe, you will get a dinner. A boat is waiting for you too. But we still have another decision to make." Dil said.

"Who is going to Exile Island?" Toadlin asked. (Dil: I had to include it!)

"Exile Island is a place where one person is separated from everyone else, but instead of one person there will be two today." Dil said.

"Ice Tribe, who's going from the Fire Tribe?" Toadlin asked.

"Umm… We'll give them a break and send Birdo." Mario said.

"Fire Tribe, who's going from the Ice Tribe?" Dil asked.

"Umm… Thanks for the break but we're sending Mario." Luigi said.

"Mario, Birdo, head back that way and a boat will pick you up. You will be back in time for the next challenge." Dil told them.

Mario grunted and walked down the beach, following Birdo.

"Okay now go on to the boats!" Dil said as the two tribes ran off.

The tribes jumped in their boats and the boats headed off in the direction of their luxury.

* * *

_Ice Tribe-Reward_

The boat arrived at an island that had a cabin on the beach. The tribe jumped off the boat and ran to the cabin.

Peach and Toadette ran to the door. Peach flung it open and hit Toadette.

Inside the cabin, the aroma of a Christmas dinner passed through each Ice Tribe member's nostrils. They all ran in the cabin.

"I call dibs on the Turkey leg!" Peach yelled.

"I get more mashed potatoes!" Petey yelled.

"I get the Ranch for my salad!" Daisy called.

"I call the stuffing!" Diddy said.

"I'll take the Ham!" Toadette grabbed the whole ham.

_Ten minutes later…_

The Table was empty. Everyone sighed.

"TOADETTE! What's 2x4?" Toad yelled.

"Eight, duh!" Toadette said.

"WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" Toad yelled. "It's .5!"

"That's 2 divided by 4, genus!" Toadette said.

Toad gasped. "I will not lick butter off the table!" Toad said and ran out. Diddy ran after him.

Toadette looked back at Peach, Daisy, and Petey. They all nodded. Toadette smiled.

* * *

_Fire Tribe- Reward_

A different boat stopped at another island.

The Fire Tribe hopped off the boat and looked around.

"Our Families gave us an Island?" Junior asked.

Everyone Stared.

"…"

Junior Stared.

"…"

Everyone Stared.

"…"

Junior slapped them to get out of a Loop.

"Thank You…" They all said then slapped Junior.

"What the Hell was that for?" Junior asked.

"You go pimp hand practice so we want some to!" Yoshi said.

"Consider it our gift to you!" Dixie said.

"Oh shut up!" Junior said and stomped off.

"What's his problem?" Dixie asked.

"Oh, he just needs time to 'relax'" Yoshi said winking.

"Huh?" Dixie asked, puzzled.

Yoshi bent down and whispered something in Dixie's ears.

"He's going to visit some guy named Master Bait. He's going to learn how to fish!" Dixie gasped.

"Sure, let's go with that…" Yoshi said.

* * *

Tribal Council #5 

The Ice Tribe walked in. One by one they walked in and they all sat down.

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Dil said nonchalantly.

"Why are you so nonchalant?" Toadlin asked. "You have to strict and uptight!"

"Oh shut it 'Miss I'm missing my manicure'" Dil said in a British accent for no reason.

"OH SNAP! I KNEW I WAS MISSING SOMETHING!" Toadlin said and ran off.

"Okay well I guess y'all can go vote." Dil said.

"Aren't you going to ask us any questions?" Peach asked.

"Huh?" Dil asked.

"Aren't you going to ask us any questions?" Peach repeated.

"What?" Dil asked.

"Aren't you going to ask us any questions?" Peach repeated again.

"Come again!" Dil said.

"Aren't you going to ask us any questions?" Peach grumbled.

"Say what?" Dil said again.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO ASK US ANY QUESTIONS?" Peach yelled and asked at the same time.

"No." Dil said "Now on to questions."

Peach sighed then jumped into the fire.

"Ok, if you could kill one person, who would it be?" Dil asked.

Everyone started to say something but Dil cut them off. "It can't be me."

Then, they all started to say something again. "Or Toadlin!" Dil said.

"Umm…" Everyone ummed.

"Hilary Duff…" Daisy said.

"The President!" Petey yelled.

"The Princess of The Mushroom Kingdom!" Toad yelled.

"That's me, Toad." Peach said.

"Well I still want to kill her!" Toad frowned.

"I'll take Toad." Peach said.

"Me too." Toadette said.

"The Emperor of Belgium!' Diddy yelled.

"There isn't one…" Peach sighed.

"Or is there?" Diddy asked.

"THERE ISN'T!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Oh…" Diddy cried.

"That's it, Go vote!" Dil said. "Toad you're up first."

Toad got up and voted. Daisy and Diddy followed.

"Peach, You're a Poopie Face!" Diddy said putting his vote in the jar.

Petey, Peach, and Toadette voted.

"I'll go tally the votes." Dil said.

Everyone waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and Peach turned to ashes, and waited, and waited.

"I'm BACK!" Dil said.

Diddy shot Dil with a blow dart. Dil collapsed.

Everyone Stared

"…"

Dil… umm… he… laid there…

"…"

People reading killed Dil for using this joke too much.

"AHHH!"

Dil sighed and told them,

"I'm never going to stop!"

The People reading bombarded Dil

-Scene Deleted for Bad Content-

"YEAH!' Dil said as he stood atop of all the people trying to kill. "You're dirt to me!" (Dil: Not Really! I love all you… I mean… Like all you… let's just move on!)

"First vote, Peach!" Dil read.

Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuuuuun!

"Second vote, Toad!" Dil read again

Toad's eyes shifted from left to right. Then from up to perpendicular.

"Third vote is... Toad." Dil said nonchalantly.

"YOU'RE NOT COOL!" Everyone yelled.

"Aw..." Dil sighed. "Peach, you got the next vote."

"Son of a-" Peach started to say.

"Next Vote, Toad." Dil said quickly.

"Moo..." Toad sighed.

"The Fifth person to be voted off Survivor: Mario Style is, Toad." Dil said.

"WAH!" Toad yelled.

"Bring Me Your Torch." Dil said.

"No!"

"Bring Me Your Torch." Dil repeated.

"Uh-uh!"

"Bring Me Your Torch!" Dil ordered him.

"I don't wanna!" Toad cried.

Dil walked over and hit Toad.

"See what you made me do!" Dil said then snuffed his torch.

"Huzzah!" The Ice Tribe cheered.

Dil pushed a button and Toad fell through a hole.

* * *

Toad

Lasted: 15 Days

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toad yelled as he fell through the hole.

* * *

_Exile Island_

_Day 15_

Mario sighed as he walked along the beach. "…"

Birdo went over to a rock in the middle of the island and sat down. Then it noticed something.

"MARIO!" Birdo yelled.

Mario came back and killed her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Do you see that?" Birdo asked and pointed.

Mario looked where Birdo was pointed and saw a bag hanging from a low tree.

"Yeah, I do…" Mario said and walked towards it.

When they got to the tree they pulled down the bag. When they opened it they found many helpful tools like a machete and flint. But they also found a compass and a Book.

"Hmm…" Mario said as he opened the book.

The book had a small note on the first page.

"This book is a collection of clues that will help you find an Immunity Idol that is good up to the Final Four." Mario read aloud. "First Clue: It is not south of the big rock."

"Oh that's specific." Birdo sighed.

"Well at least it gives us something to do." Mario said and commenced the search.

* * *

Tribal Council #6 

"Ok, Ice Tribe I'm going to have to ask you to leave since the Fire Tribe is coming." Dil said.

The Ice Tribe got their torches and left.

"What'd I miss?" Toadlin said walking back.

Dil slapped her then turned to see Junior skipping in happily.

"Gee Willikers, That Fishing guy must be really nice…" Dixie said as she put her torch in the slot.

Yoshi, Luigi, and King Boo all laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask…" Dil and Toadlin said slowly.

"…" Everyone sat down quietly.

"Just go vote, I don't want to talk to you people!" Dil said.

"Dixie, you're first." Toadlin said.

Dixie got up and voted. Yoshi, Luigi, Junior, King Boo, and Bowser all voted.

"Yoshi said I can't spell my name but I can to!" Bowser said holding up his vote that had his name on it but with a backwards O, W, and R.

"Ye shall tally ye votes!" Dil said.

Everyone looked around at whom he was talking to.

"…"

"Go!" Dil yelled at Toadlin.

"Oh!" Toadlin said and got the votes.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. You better leave or I'll have to kick some bootay!" Dil said.

Then, Toadlin whispered something into Dil's ear.

"What!" Dil said and opened the jar and looked at the votes. "Well apparently Bowser got six votes… some how."

"DOES THAT MEAN I WON?" Bowser yelled in anticipation.

"Yeah… it does… Just bring me your Torch and play along." Toadlin smiled.

"Yay!" Bowser said and carried his torch over to Dil.

"Bowser, The Tribe Has Spoken." Dil said really fast and put out his torch.

"…" Bowser said. "What now?"

"Run that way and don't stop!" Everyone yelled.

"Whee!" Bowser chanted as he ran.

"Sucker…" Dil smiled.

* * *

Bowser

Lasted: 15 Days

"Whee!" Bowser said as he ran by the screen

* * *

Dil: Finally! Completed! 

Peach: Bout time…

Daisy: Cha…

Yoshi: Why must we always agree with each other?

Peach: Because Everyone Hates you.

Yoshi: Nu-uh!

Dillon: I second that Nu-uh.

Daisy: This is a scene seen everyday. Please Donate to me so I can get Yoshi's, Dil's, and Peach's, Vocal cords removed.

Dil: No!

Peach: Yeah!

Daisy: OH SHUT UP!

Dil: Okay, Here's a message to Luigi Rules 512. Ahem… You now what… no! When I make fun of Bowser no one cares, but I make fun of Luigi ALL HELL BRAKES LOOSE! From no on, Luigi will be removed from the top and bottom parts until I can get a reasonable explanation on why I should not make fun of him. I don't want any opinions and I want to know why it's not bad to make fun of anyone else. Trust me, I've made fun of almost all the characters in my story.

Yoshi: Wow! Long Speech, Dil's Pissed.

Dil: Well, I'm not going to sit back and get yelled at because I did the same thing I did to everyone else. If you support me please tell me because I don't want to be the only who thinks Luigi should be treated specially.

Peach: Um… Read-

Daisy: Donate-

Dil: Support-

Peach: and Review

Yoshi: See ya!


End file.
